What Was Before
by Gunni11
Summary: A different fanfic. Charlie and Joey are the same age, 18 and seniors in highschool... that's where this story starts.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm trying on a new fanfic, it's a little different, so let me know what you think about it. I'm suffering from a little case of writers block on Throw me a Lifeline, and then i got the idea for this one.**

I have made Chalrie and Joey the same age, 18, they are seniors in highschool. Joey is new in town and starts in Charlie's class...

**

* * *

  
**

Charlie leaned back and stretched her legs out under the desk, she was bored. The teacher talked about some great poet, but he talked so slow and monotone that she had stopped paying attention after five minutes. Something about his voice encouraged her mind to wander.

She shook her head and tried to focus, she needed to get good grades, her dad would make life hell for her if she didn't. He wanted her to become a cop, just like him and she needed good grades to be accepted into the program.

Charlie stared out the window and sighed. She hadn't decided if she wanted to go that way yet. She wanted to make her father proud, and she had talked about becoming a cop for as long as she could remember, but the only motive was to make her father proud. Maybe he would have time for her if she followed in his footsteps, or maybe they could work together, then they could see each other at work at least…

Charlie turned to face the teacher again. She could see his mouth move, but she couldn't hear his voice.

---

Joey was standing in the hall of yet another new school. She hated new schools, at the same time she was used to it. As she picked up her pocket mirror to check that her makeup covered the bruise, she wondered how long they would be in this town. She sighed, moving around like this meant that she never got on top with the schoolwork, but on the other hand she didn't have other ambitions than buying a boat and sail far away.

---

The class was interrupted by a knock on the door and the principal put her head in and motioned to the teacher. He went out in the hallway and seconds later came back with a girl following him. Charlie straightened herself when she saw the newcomer.

"Class, this is our new student, Joey Collins, I hope you all make her feel welcome here!" Joey lifted her hand and gave a small wave. Some of the boys whistled and some of the girls whispered. Charlie looked at her, she was slender, had long dark hair, big brown eyes and cute lips that curved up in the corners. Charlie thought she was beautiful. She could see Joey's eyes searching the room and she lifted her arm a little and pointed to the empty desk next to hers.

Joey saw the movement, smiled and headed over. "Hi, Charlie here!" Charlie introduced herself as Joey sat down next to her. Joey smiled, shook her hand and introduced herself. They both turned their head and focused on the teacher.

Joey couldn't help but glance over at Charlie. She was gorgeous, long legs was stretched out under the desk, she had her hands behind her head, leaning back revealing her curves. Joey felt herself blush a little as her eyes quickly took in the sight. She had long brown hair flowing down her back. Her profile was flawless and she had the cutest ears.

Charlie turned and faced her, catching her eyes before Joey could turn away, They looked at each other for a moment before they both grinned and looked away.

---

"Would you like to have lunch with me?" Charlie walked up to Joey standing by her locker. Joey hit her head in the door as she whirled around to face the voice. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"No, that's ok, I'm just a little jumpy." Joey rubbed her head where the door had hit. "Lunch sounds great, I hate sitting alone, especially when I'm in a new school. "

"Are you often in new schools?" Charlie was curious, she had an unexplainable urge to get to know this girl.  
"Ehh… A few…"Joey had no intention to share her life with this girl. She could be as nice as she wanted, but in a few weeks or months she had to leave and she had left too many friends in the past.

---

"Hey Charlie, Who's the new hottie? A group of boys came and joined them at the table. "This is Joey and Ryan, keep your pants on!"  
"Come on Charlie, she's hot!" Ryan turned to Joey, "Maybe we could go to the movies or something this weekend?"

Joey looked at the guy, he was a jock and could probably have any girl he wanted. He was good looking though, blond hair, tall, muscular. Joey grinned and nodded.

"Why don't you and Trent join us Charlie, we could make it a double date." Charlie chewed on the inside of her lower lip. She didn't want to go anywhere with Trent, they were dating, but that was just because she felt she should. All the other girls were dating and when Trent, the most popular boy in school had asked her out she had accepted. Somehow, it had evolved into a relationship. She had just accepted it and sailed along.

"Ok, I talk with Trent, Friday, seven at the movies?"

---

Joey was standing in front of the mirror in her room. She looked forward to the date. It would be nice to spend the evening with Charlie. She shook her head, "you are spending the night with Ryan," she reminded herself. Ryan seemed like a nice guy, but Charlie was fascinating. They had spent all their time at school hanging out together. Charlie was a lot of fun, she was nice to talk to. She showed a genuine interest for her. They had become friends. Joey cursed herself for that, she had no intention of making friends here, but obviously she failed miserably.

She looked at the fresh bruise covering her upper arm, the marks from fingers was clearly visible. A chill went down her spine. It wasn't the first time and it certainly wasn't the last. She pulled a long sleeved jumper over her head. She looked at herself in the mirror, finding the reflection acceptable she ran out, calling a short 'bye Brett' over her shoulder.

---

Charlie was standing outside the movie tripping. She had come early, eager to meet Joey again. She buried her face in her hands. She was here with Trent, not with Joey. She should be eager to meet Trent, she wasn't, she took a deep breath. She liked Joey, she was a lot of fun to be with. They had spent all their time together at school, she liked hanging out with the girl. Joey was so different from other girls, she wasn't superficial and she didn't talk about boys like everyone else did.

She was a thinker, and often aired her thoughts on thing to her. Charlie was fascinated by the way her brain worked. Joey had also told her about her love for boats and the dream she had of getting her own some day. Charlie would love to come with her.

She was jolted out of her thoughts as someone came and put their arms around her middle and kissed her cheek. She turned around and lips caught her own. She pushed him away a little too hard. Trent looked at her, "What? Can't I kiss my girlfriend? What's the matter with you?"

Charlie was saved from answering by Joey and Ryan walking up to them. She frowned a little when she saw that Ryan had his arm around Joey and Joey didn't seem to mind. As soon as Joey saw her she pulled away from Ryan and threw her arms around Charlie giving her a long hug. Charlie put her arms around Joey too, leaning into the hug.

---

"What's the matter with me?" Charlie was having a conversation in her head. They were seated on the back row, Trent on her right side, Joey on her left. "I have Trent next to me with his hand on my thigh and all I want to do is remove it and slap him. Everyone else seems to have a great time with boys, Why don't I?  
Trent is good looking, popular, all the girls envy me. I don't think I even like him. He is shallow, all he can think about is how he looks. Not like Joey, she is fun, I love the way she talks and thinks. She is cute…  
Charlie… you can't like a girl… Can you? Your father would kill you! You have never looked at girls before…  
I haven't looked at boys either, not for real. I have checked them out when I'm with friends, but that's just to be a part…  
Forget it Charlie, she's a friend, and you are with Trent.

---

"Joey, you got to stop thinking about her," Joey had an conversation going too. "It's only leading to disaster. You're here with an amazing guy, concentrate on him. Don't think about the long legs just inches from your own, don't think about her hand resting on the chair, close enough to reach with your pinky.  
She's a friend and she shouldn't even be that!"

---

Charlie looked down on the hand that was resting alongside her own. She looked at Trent, he was intently focusing on the film. She glanced over at Ryan, he too was lost in it. She glanced at Joey, seeing that her eyes went from the screen to her hand back to the screen. Charlie let her tongue run over her dry lips, she lifted her pinky and brushed it against Joey's hand. She saw that Joey held her breath, but she didn't pull her hand away. Charlie let her hand creep closer and slowly placed it on top of Joey's.

Joey lifted her thumb and placed it over Charlie's fingers, lifted her hand and her fingers slipped inside her palm, Joey closed her hand around them.


	2. Chapter 2

**You all can thank IJKS for this one:) very gald you all enjoy it!**

**

* * *

  
**

Charlie lay on her bed, she tried to be upset about the fact that she had broken up with Trent. She had caught him red handed with what used to be her best friend. She hated the fact that he had cheated on her, but she was relieved for the excuse to dump him.

She had to admit it, at least to herself, she was interested in Joey. It was four weeks since she came into the classroom, and they had spent every available minute together since then. After the first movie where they had held hands they had become physical closer to each other. They would sit shoulder to shoulder talking. They held hands walking, but nothing more than that.

Charlie had more than once wanted to kiss her, but she was scared. She played with the idea that she might be gay, but at the same time it was just Joey. She had looked at other girls just to see if she found them attractive, but at least so far she hadn't.

It was just Joey, she would look at her in class, they were seated on the back row, so she wasn't afraid that anyone would see her checking out a girl. She was captivated. She smiled to herself, she decided to invite Joey over for supper.

---

Joey studied her newest addition to her collection of bruises. This one really hurt. Brett had pushed her, she had stumbled into the kitchen table and the corner had dug into her ribs. She pressed slightly, she wondered if something was broken. She sighed and pulled the shirt down.

Charlie had invited her over for supper. She was a little apprehensive about meeting her parents, especially her father. Charlie had told her about him and he sounded a little scary.

Nothing could keep her away from spending an evening with Charlie though. She had developed feelings for her, and she suspected that Charlie had done the same. Joey had been interested in a girl before, but not the way she felt about Charlie.

The first date with Ryan had been nice. She really wanted it to work out between them, Ryan was a nice guy, but there just wasn't any spark between them, not like it was when Charlie had taken a hold of her hand.

Joey had been on a few dates with Ryan, but in the end she decided it was not worth it. She would rather spend her time with Charlie.

---

Joey stood outside the door to Charlie's home. It was in a nice part of town, quiet, a lot of parks around and everything was clean and neat. She was nervous and wondered if she should just leave. She lifted her hand and pressed the doorbell before she could stop herself.

Moments later the door was opened and a grinning Charlie stood on the other side. "Joey!" Charlie threw her arms around her. Joey tried not to flinch as she hit her bruised ribs.  
"Something wrong?" Charlie felt her flinch.  
"No, no… Hi!" Joey gave her a smile and hugged her back. Charlie smelt like heaven, Joey took a second to inhale the scent.

"This is my father Ross," Charlie had tugged her into the living room and introduced her to her family. Joey gave him a little wave. Seeing him in person was even more scary than hearing about him "This is my baby sister Ruby," she motioned to a kid about ten years old watching a carton on TV.

Charlie led her into the kitchen were a woman was preparing dinner. "And finally, this is my mother Lily." Lily dried of her hands and took Joey's. "Nice to finally meet you, Charlie had told us a lot about you."

Joey liked Lily right away, she looked a lot like Charlie and that was probably the biggest reason.

---

"So, Joey tell us a little bit about yourself!" They had just sat down at the table to eat. Charlie wanted to kick her father, she hated it when he started to interrogate her friends. At the same time, she was curious, Joey hadn't told her much about her family and past. She reached for Joey's hand under the table, giving it a little squeeze.

"Ehh… I'm eighteen, live with my brother…" Joey didn't know what to say, she didn't want to tell anything.  
"What about your parents?"  
"They are dead…"  
"So your brother is taken care of you?"  
"I guess so…"  
"Where do you come from?"  
"Ehh… a lot of places, last place we lived was Summer Bay, a small town about three hours drive from here."  
"Why did you move?"  
"I… my brother lost his job, he wanted to try his luck here." Joey stared down at her food. She didn't want to tell him the real reason.

Lily saw that she was uncomfortable and decided to ease the pressure. "Charlie told us you like boats, do you have any specific plans for the future in that direction?" Lily gave her a reassuring smile.

Joey was relieved. She could talk about boats forever. She started to share her hopes and plans. Even Ross was captivated by the young girls passion for the subject.

---

"I'm sorry for my father's third degree. He does it to everyone I bring home." Charlie was sitting on her bed leaning her back against the wall. "Do you want to listen to some music?"

Joey nodded. It felt strangely intimate to sit on Charlie's bed. She couldn't help but look at her as she crawled out of bed to put on some music. She quickly pulled her eyes away when Charlie turned back to face her.

Charlie had seen the look and grinned. She placed herself in lotus position in front of Joey, mirroring her. Their knees almost touched. Gentle tunes filled the room and the two girls stared into each other eyes. Charlie stretched out her arm and took Joey's hand in hers. Slowly they leaned closer until their faces was only centimeters apart.

Their breathing was short and shallow and without knowing how it happened lips touched. The kiss lasted only for a few seconds before they pulled away. "Charlie… you're with Trent… we shouldn't… "

"I'm not with Trent, I dumped him. I think we should." Charlie leaned in and kissed her again, Joey couldn't resist, she met her. Slowly and timid they started to deepen the kiss. Joey opened her mouth and invited Charlie in. Their tongues met shyly, but the feeling it gave them soon overshadowed their insecurity.

They kissed for a long time before they pulled apart again. Suddenly feeling shy again. Joey giggled. "What?" Charlie asked.  
"It's just… I wanted to do that on the first date, except that we were dragging Trent and Ryan along… They were kind of in the way…" Joey blushed.  
"I know, I wanted that too… I'm glad we can now!" She leaned in and kissed her again. They lay down on their side facing each other, still kissing. Slowly hands started to wander. Joey put her arm over Charlie's waist, coming to rest on the small of her back, pressing her ever so slightly closer. Charlie mirrored her. They kept on kissing, exploring each other, tasting and learning to know each other.

Time passed by without any of them noticing. Charlie let her hand find its way under Joey's shirt, she stroke her skin and let it find her ribs. Suddenly Joey flinched and gave a little shout of pain.

Charlie stopped and looked at her. "What? You did that when I hugged you, are you ok?" Joey couldn't hide the tears that tried to escape her eyes. Charlie lifted her shirt and gasped when she saw the bruise covering her ribs. "Joey… who did this to you?"

Joey rolled over on her back, "Charlie, you got to promise me, don't tell anyone, please!"  
"Joey, you have to tell, there are people that can help you. Is it your brother?"  
"Charlie promise me, you can't tell!" Joey pleaded with her. Reluctantly Charlie nodded. Joey sat up and gave her a short kiss. "I got to go… sorry…" She got up and disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm really glad you all like this, thank you for all your great reviews, hop you enjoy this too!**

**

* * *

  
**

Charlie sat at her desk, staring at the empty chair beside her. She chewed on a fingernail, either Joey had freaked out over the kissing or she was in too much pain to go to school. Briefly she wished for the latter.

She hated the fact that Joey had made her promise that she wouldn't tell anyone. She knew that if she told her father he would get to the bottom of this in no time. She sighed and tried to push the thoughts away and focus on the teacher.

---

Joey was standing outside the school, waiting for Charlie to finish. There was no way she could show her face in the classroom. Brett had lost his temper again and a fresh bruise had formed on her cheek. It wasn't big and it would probably fade enough by tomorrow so she could cover it up, but today it would just create too many questions.

She wanted to see Charlie though, she didn't want her to think that she had freaked out over the kissing. She knew that she would be upset by a new bruise, but to Joey it was more important to see her, than to hide a bruise.

She heard the school bell ring and rose from her perch and waiting to see Charlie emerge from the building.

---

Charlie's head was spinning, she didn't know what to do. Should she go over to Joey's place? Give her a call? Leave her alone?

Her thoughts were interrupted by a voice calling her. She spun around and saw Joey waiting for her. She quickly made her way over. She froze as she saw the bruise on her cheek. "Joey, this can't go on! Let's talk to Dad, he knows what to do."  
"Charlie, you promised me, beside this is nothing, don't worry, I'm ok."

Charlie chewed her lip as she studied her.

"Charlie, please, just leave it." Joey started to think that this was a bad idea. Then Charlie smiled, grabbed her hand and started walking. "So… yesterday…" Charlie couldn't hide the smile spreading across her face.

"So… yesterday… was amazing!" Joey grinned back. "Does it mean that we're…"  
"If it means that we're together?" Charlie grinned from ear to ear. "I… what do you think?"  
Joey blushed, stopped and looked at her. "I hope it does…" She answered quietly. "I mean...I haven't been with a girl before, I had a small crush on one… With you, it feels so right, like it's the way it's meant to be…"

Charlie stepped closer to her, "I hope so too. I haven't been with a girl either… You're right, it feels like this is supposed to be. Me and you!" She gently placed her lips on Joey's.

Joey grinned as their lips met and she put an arm around her middle. She pulled back a little, "Would you like to come over to my place? Brett is gone for the evening… I could make you dinner…"

"I'd like that, can we just drop by my place, so I can get out of this hideous thing?" She motioned to her school uniform.

---

Charlie looked around in the shabby apartment. It was tidy and clean, but the wallpaper had seen better days and the sealing displayed brown patches from old water damage. She turned her attention to Joey. She moved with ease around the kitchen while she kept an eye on the pots.

"I hope you like pasta, it's one of the things I'm actually good at making." Joey was a little nervous, this was the first time she had any one over, boy or girl. She wanted the meal to be perfect.

"I love pasta!" She grinned at Joey's obvious nerves, she decided to ease them. She walked up to her and placed her arms around her middle. Joey leaned back in her embrace.  
"I like being here with you, it's nice to be away from prying eyes." Joey turned around and kissed her. "It is, I like having you here! But you need to sit down, the pasta is done!"

They devoured their food accompanied with laughter and talking. Afterwards they retreated to Joey's bedroom, it was small with a narrow bed, but they both snuggled up together and started where they finished of the night before. They kissed, talked, teased each other and finally they fell asleep.

Joey woke up not quite knowing where she was. Then a smile spread across her face when she felt the body closely snuggled up to hers. She lay for a moment enjoying the feeling. She turned her head and looked at Charlie sleeping with her head on her shoulder. She looked so peaceful.

Suddenly she remembered the time, she looked at the watch and panicked. "Charlie… Charlie! You got to wake up, you have to go!"  
"What… is it morning… ?"  
"Charlie, please, you got to wake up!" Joey couldn't hide her panic.

"It's ok Joey, we just fell asleep, it's not like we committed a crime." Charlie was a little bewildered over Joey's reaction.  
"No, you don't understand. If Brett sees you here…"

"He is going to hit you, right?"  
"Charlie, I'm sorry, just leave, please!" Joey practically shoved Charlie out the door. She walked her down the street, stopped and looked at her. "Charlie, I'm sorry, I want you to stay… it's just that… Please, don't be mad at me."

"Joey, I'm not, but you can't let this go on!"

"What am I supposed to do, live on the street? I'm in school, I don't have any money, I don't have job. If I want to do anything with my life… If I want to get away some day. I have to finish school… Brett is the only family I have."

Charlie didn't know what to say, she kissed her, "Next time, let's go to my place!"

---

"Mum, can I ask you something?" Charlie came into the living room seeing her mother watch TV, she needed someone to talk to.

"Sure baby, come, I know you are grown, but you never get to big to sit on my lap for a moment!" Lily turned the TV off and made room for her daughter in the chair. Charlie chuckled, she was quite a bit taller than her mother was, but still her mother would demand some lap time. She placed herself halfway on her lap, halfway on the seat.

"What's bothering you Honey, you have seemed a little distracted lately, Boy trouble?" Lily placed a kiss on her daughter's temple. Charlie blushed.

"No… I have a hypothetical question… "She hesitated. She had promised not to tell anyone, but desperately needed advice.

"Yeah, you have a friend who have a friend…"Lily tried to get her started.  
"Yeah, and let's say that this friend gets beaten at home, what can she do?  
"Well if she's underage, you talk to the CPS and they remove her from her home. If she's your age, she has to press charges on her own."

"But what if she doesn't want to?"

"I would get help from an adult, maybe the school counselor, the nurse. Someone who can talk to her, help her… Is this your friend Joey?" Lily was concerned, it wasn't hard to put the pieces together, she had been very reluctant to answer questions at the dinner, and this would explain why.

"I can't say…" Charlie felt tears threatening to escape her eyes. Lily saw it and used her fingers to wipe them away. "Do you want me to talk to her?"  
"I don't know… I'll talk to her…" Charlie leaned against her mother, grateful that she had her.

"Mum"

"Yeah, another hypothetical question?"

"Sort of… what do you think about gay people?"

"I think that love is love, there is no difference. But I also know that being gay can be difficult, there's a lot of people against it that makes life hard for those who are. I think there's a lot of shit, but heaps of good too. I think the main thing is that you love and are loved back. The sex of the receiver of your love has nothing to do with that."

"What if I told you that I'm in love with a girl?" Charlie bit her lip wishing she could take the question back. She hadn't meant to ask it, it just slipped out before she could stop it.

"I would tell you that I love you, that I'm here for you and I will support you in any way I can… My heart would break though, because the path you'll walk will not be accepted by everyone. I want to see you happy, and if you find that with a girl… Like I said, it will be a lot of shit… but good too"

Lily held her daughter tight, knowing deep inside that it wasn't a 'what if' question. She stroke her hair, no matter what, she would always be her little girl.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all your great reviews:)**

**

* * *

  
**

Charlie stood outside the school and waited for Joey to come and join her. It had been a week since she had been at Joey's place. She was reviled that there hadn't been any new marks since the last one, she wanted desperately to help, but didn't know what to say or do. Joey would come home with her today though, maybe her mother could do something.

She grinned as she thought about what her mother had said the night she came back from Joey's. That no matter what, she would support her, that felt good and safe. It meant that she didn't have to lie to her.

Charlie's smile faded. Her mother might support her, but her father would be a whole other story. He would probably disown her or something like that. She shrugged, for once she was happy that he was gone so much. She didn't like the idea of having to hide in her own home, it was enough to try to hide it at school. She knew there were rumors going, but nothing had been confirmed. Neither she nor Joey wanted the whole school to know.

---

"Hi girls!" Lily called from the kitchen when Charlie and Joey entered through the front door. "Hi Mum, it's only us!" Charlie called back. She grabbed a hold of Joey's hand and tugged her to the kitchen. Lily saw the clutched hands when they entered, but she didn't comment it.

"So girls, I have sandwiches for you, Have a seat and I bring it to you."  
They sat down at the table next to each other holding hands under the table. "How are you doing Joey, haven't seen you in a while." Lily joined them at the table.  
"I'm just fine, it's great being here!" Joey smiled back.

Lily looked at her, wondering if this was the right time, well there would probably never be a good time. "Joey, don't be angry with Charlie, she didn't tell me, I put two and two together. "Lily could see Joey tens up and stopped chewing. Charlie shot a dirty look at her.

"Sorry girls, but I'm a mother and if it was my daughter, I would have liked to know that someone cared for her."

Joey picked up the glass with juice, trying to get down the food that was in her mouth. She glanced over at Charlie before her eyes settled on her lap.

"Joey, if your brother hits you… You have to report it. The police will take care of him. He has no right to hurt you!"

"Who would take care of me? I don't have anyone else, besides he's gone for a month…"  
"He's gone? Where are you going to stay that time?"  
"At home…"

Lily was shocked, leaving her for the weekend was ok, maybe even for a week, but a month? On the other hand, if it was as bad as Charlie had indicated, she was probably better off without him. Lily felt all her motherly instincts kick into action, she wanted to protect the girl.

"Joey, I have to talk to Ross, but why don't you come and stay with us for that month, I would love to have you here and I'm sure Charlie won't mind either!" Lily looked at her daughter grinning from ear to ear.

"Joey, that would be so great, please say that you will!" Charlie had a hard time resisting the urge to kiss her. Joey looked a little insecure. "What about Ross, he might not like me being here…"

"I don't think he'll object, he is working a lot, and he has a two week trip, so he will hardly be here at all. You can stay in the guest bedroom." Lily really wanted her to stay, maybe showing her what a loving family was supposed to be would convince her to take action against Brett.

"If it's ok with everybody… I guess I would like to stay…"She looked at Charlie, seeing her glittering blue eyes and broad grin. She couldn't think of anything better than spending a month together with her.

Charlie was over the moon, having Joey around would be the best thing ever. She was so happy that she forgot that her mother was sitting right beside them. She planted a kiss on Joey's lips. Joey had not forgotten where she was and it took her completely by surprise. "Charlie…"

Charlie suddenly remembered very well where she was. She froze with her lips inches away from Joey. She felt her heart drop, she drew back, unable to face her mother.

Of course Lily saw the whole thing, it confirmed the feeling she had the night Charlie had asked her what she would say if she told her that she was in love with a girl. She sighed, she didn't want this for her baby, but at the same time she couldn't deny her being who she was.

"Charlie, it's ok, I saw this the night we talked. I knew you were in love with Joey." She reached over and took her hand. "Charlie, I'll always love you no matter who you love." She turned to Joey, "You're a good girl Joey, I hope you let us help you!"

Charlie let out the breath she had been holding. Her mother hadn't lied when she said she would support her no matter what. "Mum… I know it's a lot to ask… but could you please not tell Dad. I know he won't' react as well as you… and I don't want to…"

"I don't like hiding anything from him. I think he should know about this… But I will respect your wish and let you tell him when you are ready." Lily could see where Charlie's wish of not telling Ross came from. Charlie had always worked hard to make him proud and this was one thing he wouldn't be proud of her for, to say the least. She just hoped that when the day for Charlie to share came, he would accept her and support her regardless.

---

Joey lay in a very comfortable bed, staring up in a completely white sealing. A smile spread across her face. Charlie had picked her up at her place and driven her over. It felt really good to be in her home. She still was insecure around Ross, but with Lily it was another story. It felt like Lily had taken her under her wings. She hadn't known her for long, but already she wished she had a mother like Lily.

She looked at the watch, it was 11.30. She wondered if Charlie was still awake. She hesitated for a moment before she threw the covers off and got up. She carefully opened the door, praying that it wouldn't squeak. She looked out in the hallway, no one there. She walked on her toes over to Charlie's door, pausing wondering if she should or not.

---

Charlie lay on her back with her hands under her head, a grin was plastered on her face. It felt so good knowing that Joey was there, safe and close to her. She was delighted about the way her mother had received Joey, she didn't mind the slightest bit sharing her.

Suddenly the door opened and the light from the hallway blinded her. She supported herself on her elbows.

"Charlie… Are you sleeping?" Joey whispered.  
"No, come in!" Charlie grinned at Joey tiptoeing in the door and carefully closed it behind her. Charlie lifted her covers and invited her under. Joey happily joined her.

"It's so nice to be here!" Joey snuggled up with Charlie, putting an arm across her middle.  
"It's nice having you here!" They wrapped themselves around each other.

Lips found lips and they started to kiss. It didn't take long before it heated up. Legs moved in between the others. Their hands started to wander, finding soft skin. Suddenly they realized that they were very close with very little clothes on. They both pulled away from the kiss, but hands and legs stayed where they were.

"I… I have never been with a girl…"Charlie realized that was the most stupid statement she could make, Joey knew very well that she hadn't.  
"Me neither… I did it with a boy once…"  
"I've done it with a boy too, just a couple of times… "

Joey blushed, she felt the desire burning in her body. "I want to… with you…"  
"Me too…"  
Their mouths met again and feeling insecure and a little timid, but unable to stop, they started to explore each other's bodies.


	5. Chapter 5

**As always, thank you for all your great reviews, it's really nice to hear from you, keeps me writing:)**

**

* * *

  
**

Lily walked into the living room carrying cokes and pop corn. They had decided to watch a Disney carton all four of them together. Ross was away for his two weeks trip, and it was nice to have some 'girl time'. She smiled at the sight that met her, her three girls were snuggled up together on the sofa. In her heart she called Joey her girl. She had stayed with them for nearly three weeks and Lily loved the girl.

She sighed, they hadn't been able to convince Joey of doing anything with her situation, Joey refused to talk much about it at all. Lily hated the idea of sending her back to that place. She let her eyes dwell on the trio. Charlie was sitting with Joey between her legs and Ruby was happily leaning against Joey's chest. Joey had a remarkable hand with kids and Ruby had really taken to her.

"Here you are girls, let's get this movie going."

Lily didn't pay attention to the movie, her mind was occupied with Charlie and Joey. She smiled a little, Charlie was happy. She was relaxed, calm and radiant. She had always been beautiful, but this extra glow made her even more so.

Joey was too. In the beginning she had been incredible jumpy, a sharp sound or an unexpected touch made her jump into the high heavens. Little by little she had settled down. The tension were gone from her, she was happy. She always smiled and had revealed her sense of humor. The girl was really funny.

Lily really wanted to help her. She had been playing with the thought of having her stay with them, Charlie would be trilled if she could, but Ross on the other hand. He had a lot of work and was always stressed out when he came home. He liked his peace and quiet. Having Joey for a month was ok with him, but for long term? She decided to talk to him.

---

Charlie felt like she was in heaven. Her father had just come home from his trip and her parents had seated her and Joey down for a talk. They had explained the situation, that they didn't feel comfortable with sending Joey back and that if she wanted to she could stay with them, at least until she was out of high school.

Charlie was trilled, the thought of having Joey around filled her with excitement. Her heart dropped a little, she hadn't told her father about her and Joey and she didn't want to. If Joey was there to stay it would be very hard to hide. She shook the thoughts off, they had to take it as it came.

Joey sat beside her chewing on her lip. She wanted so badly to stay, but she knew that there was no way Brett would let her go.  
"Lily, Ross… Thank you for the offer, but I don't think I can accept… I don't have any money or…"  
"Joey, this isn't about money, we have enough, you won't ruin us by staying here." Ross interrupted. "I know I don't know you very well, but after what Lily and Charlie has told me, you should not go back to that place. I'm high up in the police force, one word and I have that man arrested."

"No… I don't want that… Look I have a talk with him ok?" Joey knew how that talk would go, but she had to give it a try.

---

"It's so wonderful to think that this isn't your last night here, but that you will come back to me!" Charlie wrapped her arms and legs around Joey. They had the habit of Joey sneaking into her room when the others had gone to bed. The four weeks had past too quickly, it had been the best month in her entire life. The more time they spent together the deeper she fell for her. She knew deep in her heart that Joey was the girl for her.

"This has been like a fairytale Charlie, each day has been wonderful, each night has been magic. I will never forget this time with you." Joey pressed closer to her. She really loved Charlie, more that she knew a person could love.

"I don't look forward to talk with Brett, but I can't think about not being with you!" Joey kissed her. "Charlie, I know we have only known each other for three months, but it has been the best three months of my life."Joey supported herself on an elbow and looked down in her face. Their eyes locked. Joey lifted her hand and traced the shape of Charlie's lips with her thumb.

"I love you Charlie, I know we're young but I want to be with you for the rest of my life. This month with you… I want this forever." She replaced her thumb with her lips. Charlie grinned as their lips met, in one swift motion she rolled Joey over, placing herself on top.

"Yes we are young, but I can't imagine life without you either. I really love you, my heart belongs to you. I have never been happier than I am with you. I want this forever too!" She lowered her head and kissed her. Joey let her arms wander over Charlie's naked back, relishing in the feeling of soft and warm skin.

---

Charlie felt like she was sitting on cloud nine. Lily and she had dropped Joey off at her place yesterday and today she would come back. She had borrowed Lily's car to school in order to pick Joey's stuff up when the school had finished. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes. She had never been so happy before. Being with Joey made her feel like the luckiest person alive. The thought of having her staying with them sent her mind spinning. She loved her more than she thought possible. The feeling of being close to her was the most incredible feeling she had ever experienced. She felt like their souls connected, that they were one.

She lifted her head and checked herself in the rearview mirror, except from the goofy grin running from ear to ear she thought she looked good, she wanted to look good for Joey. This felt like the first day in the rest of their life.


	6. Chapter 6

Charlie sat biting her nails. The exited feeling from the morning was gone and replaced with fright. It was the third period and Joey still hadn't showed. She couldn't take it any longer, she jumped up and ran out. The teacher's voice followed her out the door. "Ms. Buckton…Charlie…"

She ran out to her car and took of speeding towards Joey's. She double parked in front of the building and ran up the stairs. She found the door and banged on it.

She heard some shuffling on the inside, the key turned and Joey cracked the door open.  
"Charlie… please go..." Joey turned away with tears running down her cheeks.  
"Joey, I'm not going anywhere, let me in!" Charlie didn't wait for an answer, she pushed the door open. She froze when she saw Joey's face.

"Did Brett do that to you?"

Joey stared down, not wanting to meet her eyes.  
"He… he saw us…yesterday, when we kissed outside the car…"

"Joey… you have to go to the hospital… That looks awful!" She stared at the cuts and bruises covering her face. "Come on, let me take you, I got Mums car. She grabbed a hold of Joey's hand and dragged her out.

"Charlie… I can't go… please, they'll ask questions."  
"They should, he can't keep doing this to you, one day he'll kill you!" Charlie felt angry and scared, tears running down her face. She couldn't let this go one any longer.  
"No… I can't… Charlie…" Joey held back, she was in pain, but she was scared of what Brett would do if she went to see a doctor.

Charlie stopped, "Ok, but you have to get it checked out, something might be broken. Then we talk with my father. When you're in my place, you'll be safe, ok?"  
Joey nodded in response.

---

Charlie was almost trembling out of her chair from nerves. After taking Joey to the hospital, she had reluctantly dropped her off back at her place. Joey had promised her that she would come home with her today, she just had to pack her things.

Sitting in the classroom, the chair beside her empty frightened her. She was afraid of what Brett would do to Joey, she couldn't wait to take her away from there. She hated feeling so helpless, all she wanted to do was get Joey away and make sure that Brett had to pay for what he had done.

At lunchtime, Charlie couldn't take it any longer. She left school, got in the car and drove over. She made her way up the stairs and knocked on the door. She waited a bit and then knocked again. There was nothing to be heard from the inside. She started banging on the door and call out Joey's name. A neighbor opened her door and looked at her.  
"You can bang all you want, there's no use. They left late last night."

---

Hi girls!" Lily heard the entrance door open. "You're home early!" She walked out in the hallway and was met by Charlie in a heap on the floor, her body shaking. Lily rushed over, sat beside her and lifted her up into sitting position.  
"Baby, what's wrong?" she rocked her daughter gently as she started to sob uncontrollably. Charlie tried to answer, but she couldn't get a word out. She just cried. It took a long time before she was able to speak.  
"She's gone"  
"What do you mean, who's gone?"  
"Joey is." She started to sob again.

"I went over yesterday to pick her up, Brett had hit her, I took her to the hospital. She didn't want to, but I made her. She promised that she would talk to Dad today. I drove her back home and left her there. I knew that I shouldn't and now she's gone."

Lily held her for a long time, letting her daughter cry out. Finally she tried to get her up. "Come on Honey, let me make you a cup of tea." She rose from the floor and pulled Charlie up and led her to the kitchen.

She suddenly remembered what had been in the mail box this morning. It had puzzled her when she found it, but now it made sense. She picked up the envelope from the worktop. "Honey this was in the mailbox this morning, I think it's from…" Lily didn't have a chance to finish the sentence before Charlie had snapped the envelop from her. She recognized the writing straight away.

Her legs wouldn't carry her, she dumped back onto her chair with trembling fingers she tore it open. She pulled out the paper and slowly unfolded it.

_My love _

_The time I had with you has been the most wonderful time in my life. I will never forget you and I will never stop loving you. You'll be in my heart forever. When I came to this town, I knew this day would come. What I didn't know was that I had to leave my life behind. Without you I don't have a life. I'll be alive, but it will only be an empty shell, my heart and soul will be with you._

_I hoped that I could be with you, with your family, that we could have a life together… _

_Hope is one thing that does not exist for Joey Collins. _

_Charlie, my heart is breaking, my soul dying. I have no choice than to leave with Brett. You were right, he would kill me and I don't want to expose your family to the treat that he is._

_Charlie, you are the love of my life and maybe one day the winds will fill our sails and let us find our way back to each other. _

_I love you so much, but please don't look for me. Tell Ruby that I love her like a sister and let Lily know that I wish she was my mother. Ross, I don't know him that well, but he gave you life and I will always love him for that._

_I love you more than words can say…_

_Always yours, Joey_

Charlie dropped the letter and with a blank face, she walked into her bedroom. Lily picked up the letter and read it. She could hardly make out the words from the tears streaming down her face.

She walked over to Charlie's door and knocked, she didn't answer. Lily opened the door and saw her daughter lying on her side facing away from her. She walked over and sat beside her. "I'm so sorry Charlie…" She put a hand on her shoulder. "I know you're hurting, she was your first love…"

Charlie rolled unto her back staring at her. "She is more than my first love. She is my love, I want to spend the rest of my life with her!" Tears were again escaping her eyes.

"I know it feels that way, but baby, your only eighteen…"

"So? When did you know that Dad was the one for you?" Charlie was desperate to make her mother understand her feelings.

"The first time I saw him…" Lily gave her a little smile, she saw where this was heading.

"And how old were you?"

"I was seventeen…"

"I rest my case."

She turned away from her, wondering how her heart could still beat when it was shattered into a thousand pieces.


	7. Chapter 7

**Interlude**

_We take a step forward in history _

Charlie was lying in her bed, her whole body ached, it had been one of those days. She was in her last year of training to become a police officer. She groaned as she turned from her back to her stomach. They had a day of self-defense and they had thrown each other around like ragdolls. She was not the one holding back, and some of the others had taken revenge.

She heard one of her flat mates leave the shower, she got up and headed for a long, warm one herself.

Back in her bedroom, she sat down on her bed, wrapped in a towel. She sighed, opened the drawer in her bedside table and pulled out an envelope. She carefully pulled out the sheet of paper inside. She had read it a thousand times, but on days like today she needed to remind herself why she had started the program.

She unfolded it carefully, it had started to tear in the folds and she didn't want it to get destroyed. It was the letter from Joey.

She had desperately wanted to help Joey back then, she hated the feeling of being so helpless. She had decided to never get in that situation again, she joined the police force. She had excelled in the training, she didn't let anything stop her and having Ross Buckton as a father didn't hurt either.

She had also decided that she would never let anyone in again, it hurt too much when Joey left. She wasn't really over her yet, she just buried her feelings. She was known among her co-students as the 'ice-queen', it didn't bother her.

She hadn't dated a girl since Joey. She turned to guys, Joey was the only girl in her life and she wouldn't let anyone take that place. Inside of her, securely locked behind iron bars was a room that overflowed with love that girl. She was determined not to let anyone see it and hurt her again.

She didn't have any luck with guys though, she seemed to go for all the sleazebags, some had cheated on her, other had just dumped her because she kept them an arm length away, not wanting to let anyone in. It hurt when someone cheated on her, but it was because of the betrayal, not that she loved them. She cared for the boys she dated, but she didn't really love them. There was only one person she loved and no guy was able to make her feel the way she used to feel with her.

She read the letter again, there was one line that somehow kept a small flicker of hope burning: _Charlie, you are the love of my life and maybe one day the winds will fill our sails and let us find our way back to each other. _

They had tried to find Joey after she disappeared, but there were no trace to be found. It was like the earth had opened up and swallowed her.

She lay back on the bed, covering her face with her hands. The only times she cried was in moments like this, when she didn't have the strength to keep the iron bars closed. She tried to control her tears, not wanting any of her three flat-mates to hear her. Silently she let tears run.

She jumped when she heard a knock on her door, she quickly dried her tears off. "What?" She called, not wanting to open the door.

"Your mother is here."

Charlie was surprised, her mother didn't come often, and when she did she always called first. She got up, opened the door and found herself in her mother's arms. She pulled her into the room. "I just have to get some clothes on, I've just taken a shower, hard day at school…"She trailed off as she saw her mother picking up the letter from her bed.

"You still love her, don't you?" Lily looked at her daughter, she hadn't failed to noticed her red eyes and tear stained cheeks. Charlie stopped her dressing, chewed her lip while she nodded. She took a deep breath and put on the rest of her clothes.

"Come here baby!" Lily opened her arms and invited her in. Charlie didn't hesitate, there was only one person she didn't mind sharing her feelings with and that was her mother. She buried her head on her shoulder and cried.

"Honey, you shouldn't bottle up your feelings the way you do. I've heard what they call you, your father has told me, he is actually quite proud about it, thinking that it's good that you turn into a cold-hearted, tough cop. Honey, that isn't you, I know you. You are soft hearted, warm and loving. You need to become that woman again." Lily sighed, she really didn't like the person Charlie was beginning to turn into.

"I can't… it's the only way I can survive… I got you, as long as I got you I know that the person I really am still exist… I can't be her though, I'll die."  
Lily felt her own tears fall with her daughters.

"Charlie… I got to tell you something…" Lily took a deep breath, she had practiced what to say on the way over, but seeing Charlie like this threw all her words out the window. What she was about to say would break her completely. She had to tell her, there was no way around it. If she waited it would just make it worse.

"Charlie… I'm sick…"  
Charlie looked at her, "Then you have to see a doctor, I'm sure it's nothing to worry about…" Lily interrupted her by taking a hold of her hands.

"Charlie I have seen a doctor, a lot of doctors… I have cancer."  
Charlie's jaw dropped, she didn't believe her ears. Her mother couldn't have cancer. What was she suppose to do without her?

"No… no you can't have, they must be wrong!" She got up from the bed and started pacing. "Go to another hospital, see other doctors. Maybe they have done something wrong with the tests. Maybe…"

"There is no mistake Charlie," Lily interrupted her. She caught her hand and pulled her down on the bed again.  
"I have felt sick for a while and I went for a checkup last week. There is no mistake Charlie… I have colon cancer…" Charlie felt new tears flooding down her cheeks.  
"What… how is the prognosis?"  
"Charlie, it's not looking good…" Lily felt her heart break as she watched Charlie's face. "The cancer has spread to the lymph nodes I'll start treatment, but you have to be prepared… I might not make it."

* * *

Charlie stood by the gaping hole in the ground. She looked at her sister on her left side, holding her hand and her father on her right side staring straight ahead. The vicar was saying something, Charlie didn't hear a thing.

She thought back to that day her mother had told her she was sick. It was almost two years ago. For a while it looked good, the surgery had worked and the following chemo seemed to take care of the rest. Then the tragedy had hit. They had discovered a lump in her lungs and from then on, it had been downhill. Almost every month they had found new metastasis, the kidneys, the liver and finally the brain.

Charlie felt like it was herself that was buried. She loved her mother so much, she felt like her inside was ripped out. She knew only one way to cope: Locking her feelings away. She stared straight ahead, without seeing a thing. She battled with herself, putting her feelings behind the iron bars deep inside. There were no tears in her eyes, no emotions visible in her face. She locked the bars tightly and threw away the key.

Each handful of dirt that was dropped on top of the casket buried her feelings deeper. The only person that really knew her, that knew who she was and who she loved, was slowly covered by flowers and dirt.


	8. Chapter 8

**Just for you IJKS! Hope you like it!**

**

* * *

  
**

_Again we take a step forward in history, ending in Summer bay, approximately at the same time Charlie came to the Bay in the actual show. I won't stick with the original storyline except from that. The story focus on Charlie and Joey, so I don't want to add any other tragedy to it. So lucky for the residents of Summer Bay, for once everything is going fine for them:)_

Charlie stared at her boss, he had to be kidding. "Summer Bay? Who have even heard about Summer Bay! I'm working on my career, going to a God forsaken village isn't going to work for me!" She bit the inside of her lower lip, she had heard that name before.

"Charlie, it's not up for discussion, You have been assigned." Her boss stood patiently in front of her. He knew the feisty cop quite well.

"I'll talk to your superior, I have no intention of leaving this place."

"Talk all you want, this order came from the highest level."

Charlie deflated, it wouldn't be do any good to argue, she knew when she had lost a battle.

"When do I leave?"

"They are expecting you in two weeks, so you better start packing your things!" Her boss slapped her on the arm, grinned and left. She stared at his back rubbing her arm. Summer Bay, she knew she had heard that name. She sat down by her desk, stretching her legs out under it, folding her hands behind her head. She searched her brain.

Her hands dropped and her face whitened when she suddenly remembered where she had heard it. Joey had lived there before she started in her class. Her heart threatened to beat its way out of her chest. Then it slowed again as she sunk down in her chair. She wasn't there, she couldn't be.

Besides, if she was, there wasn't a chance for them, She had established herself as straight, she had a career to think about and her father didn't know about Joey. She didn't want to unlock her feelings again. The two people she loved the most had left her, she couldn't risk it again.

---

Charlie pulled up to the station, she sighed when she saw it. It was one of the smallest stations she had ever seen. Not much chance for action in this place. She banged her head in the headrest of the seat and bit the inside of her lower lip as she thought about her first weekend in town.

She had come to Summer Bay Friday and had spent the weekend walking around. The beach was beautiful and she had already decided that early morning runs on it was one of her favorite things.

She had found a Diner where an elderly woman gave her a run for her money when it came to third degrees, fortunately a kind looking woman had come to her rescue followed closely by a good looking man who appeared from the kitchen and apologized on the elderly woman's behalf. She couldn't fail to notice that the man had checked her out, he wasn't that bad looking either, maybe there could be something more with him.

She had gotten a cup of coffee to take away and went out to the beach. She sat down in the sand, looking over the sea. Her mind had wandered to Joey. This was a place where she had been, close to the water she loved. She wondered if Joey had a good time here, probably not.

She cursed herself for thinking about her, but she couldn't help it. She pulled up her wallet, behind her driver's license, two pictures were hidden. They had been taken in a photo boot, it was the only pictures she had of her and Joey. She had two and Joey had two, or she used to have, she had no idea what Joey was doing now.

She stared at the photos. On the first one she kissed Joey's cheek, Joey had squirmed and laughed and she looked like a kid that was tickled on the picture. On the other one, they were kissing. She let her finger run over the pictures. She remembered like it was yesterday the feeling of Joey's lips against her own.

She sighed, Joey was a long since closed chapter, she put the picture back. She checked herself in the rear view mirror, got her cop-face in place and headed inside.

---

Charlie lay on her back in bed, trying to process the events that had taken place over the last month. Working in Summer Bay had proved to be quite interesting, and she really enjoyed working with her partner Jack. He was a nice guy and he had introduced her to his wife who in turn had introduced her to her friends.

Jack had suggested when she had a hard time finding somewhere to live that she could move in with Leah who needed a house mate. The arrangement worked out perfectly. Leah was really sweet and they got along great.

That was the good part. She had been shocked to learn that her father was getting remarried, she felt like he desecrated her mother's memory. Then Ruby had showed up out of the blue, and now she was sleeping upstairs. She was happy to have Ruby here though, she loved her little sister and she felt that her father had neglected her since their mother died. She had demanded to stay and without anyone knowing, she had enrolled herself in school.

Charlie missed her mother, and having Ruby around made her miss her even more. She missed herself, the one she used to be when Joey was around. She missed her mother's support and love. She missed talking to her, sharing her feelings with her.

Charlie pressed her hands to her eyes to stop the tears. She never cried any more. She had flashes of her mother running through her mind. From the day she told her she was sick, when she lost all her hair because of the chemo. How thin and pale she got when the treatment didn't work. Her sunken eyes and paper like skin when she lay on her last.

She had been there for her the last month she had been alive, taken care of her and her sister. They had talked, looked at pictures, shared memories. They had talked about Joey and the feelings she still had for her. Lily had encouraged her to let her walls down, allowing herself to find love again.

When she died Charlie felt that parts of her died too. The part that was warm and loving, the part that was eighteen and in love with the most amazing girl in the world. The part that only her mother new.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for all your reviews! it's really nice to hear from you all!**

**

* * *

  
**

"Charlie, I'm so late, can you drive me to school today, please?" Ruby was rushing around trying to get her stuff together.

"Sure Ruby, I'm just on my way to work, I'll drop you off on the way." Charlie smiled at the sight of her sister stressing around. They had stayed in the bay a little more than two months, and had become regular members of the community. Her life was sailing along, she was sort of dating Roman, but it wasn't any spark there. It was just one of the things you do. She had established herself as a tough, efficient cop without much compassion. It was an image she wanted to keep.

Her sister was the only one able to get behind her walls to a certain degree. She really loved her, and felt more like a mother to her than a sister. She wanted Ruby to have the same she had with her mother, a person that loved her unconditionally, who she could confide in and who would always support her. She hoped she could be at least a fraction of what her mother had been to her for Ruby.

---

She stopped the car outside the school and leaned over to give Ruby a kiss on the cheek. Ruby squirmed and complained that if the other kids saw her they would teas her. Charlie just gave her a smile and shoved her out the door, she could hear Ruby's laughter a she walked up to the building.

Charlie followed her with her eyes. Suddenly it struck her, this had to be the school Joey went to when she stayed in the Bay. She wondered why it hadn't hit her before, but then, when ever Joey tried to enter her mind she did her best to push her out and most of the time she succeeded. She stared at the school, biting the inside of her lower lip. Without thinking she got out of the car and headed inside.

She entered the secretary's office, a young, good looking woman looked surprised at her, "Good morning officer, what can I help you with? I hope there's nothing wrong."

"No, nothing wrong, you're Kirsty, right?" The woman nodded and stretched out her hand, "Yes, nice to meet you!"

Charlie took her hand, "Senior constable Charlie Buckton, I'm looking for a girl that was a student here about five years ago and I'm wondering if you have any papers on her from the time she was here." Charlie felt her heart beat faster, this would be the first time she found out anything about her if they still had the files.

"I'll have a look, constable, what's the name?"  
"Joey… Joey Collins." Charlie could hardly get the name out. It was the first time she said it out loud in years.

"Joey Collins…" Kirsty's fingers ran quickly over rows of files. "Joey Collins, here you are."Kirsty pulled up a thin file. Charlie felt her legs turn into jelly.

"She wasn't here very long though… It seems like she just stopped coming one day…"

"Can… can I see?"

Kirsty handed the file over. Charlie took it with shaking hands, she closed her eyes for a second to try to settle her nerves. She opened them, took a deep breath and opened the file. Her eyes fell on the picture attached to the top of the page. Joey's smiling face was looking back at her.

"Are you all right?" Kirsty looked at the pale constable in front of her, she looked like she had seen a ghost.

"Yeah… sorry, could I have a photocopy of this." Charlie tried to get her cop-face back on.

---

Charlie sat in her car, her heart beating so hard in her chest that I hurt. She looked at the picture, Joey looked just like she used to. She felt tears burning behind her eyes. She looked at the file, Joey had stayed in the Bay four months, and then one day she stopped coming.

Charlie fished up her phone from her pocket, she had to see if she could find out what happened. She called the station to tell that she would be late, she had a lead on a case she had to follow up. She started her car and headed for the local hospital.

---

"Hi Charlie, nice to see you again, are you here in official business or?" A smiling Rachel stood by the reception desk. Charlie smiled when she saw her, Rachel was always smiling and infected everyone around her with her good spirit. Charlie liked her, she had become a good friend the time she had been in the Bay.

"Can we go somewhere to talk, there's something I need to discuss with you." Charlie didn't want any listeners, and what she was about to ask was against the rules.

"Sure, come into my office!" Rachel motioned with her hand and let Charlie follow her.

She closed the door behind them and turned to Charlie who was fidgeting. Rachel was a little concerned by the obvious signs of nerves. She had learned to know Charlie as cool and collected. She asked Charlie to have a seat and placed herself on the opposite side of the desk.

"So, what can I help you with?"

"I… there's a girl I'm trying to find out what happened with… She is my age, but I lost contact with her when I was eighteen…" Charlie did her best to hinder tears from escaping her eyes. She looked at Rachel who looked at her with brown eyes filled with compassion.

"Why would you think you would find anything here?"

"She told me she stayed here before she moved to the city and I met her." Charlie wiped away a single tear that escaped. Something about Rachel made her walls crumble.  
"He brother hit her and she disappeared after I took her to the hospital. Her brother had beaten her severely, I had to get her checked out… She disappeared the next day. I have her file from school, she disappeared here too, I thought maybe the same thing had happened here."

Charlie put the papers on Rachel's desk, she picked them up and looked. "I can find her file on the computer, but it's a matter of patient confidentiality… "

"Please Rachel, you got to help me, I haven't heard from her in almost five years. I need to find out what happened to her!" Charlie couldn't hide her tears any longer. Rachel looked at her, seeing Charlie so emotional made her want to help her. She turned to the computer and started to type in something. She chewed her lip while she scrolled down.

Charlie could hardly contain herself, "Do you find anything?"  
Rachel looked at her, debating with herself about what to do. Looking at the distressed face of her friend made her decision. "I'm probably breaking heaps of laws doing this, but you're the cop and I doubt you'll pin me for it. Charlie, I do this as a personal favor to you, don't say anything about it."

Charlie nodded, leaning forward in her chair, "You did find something!"

Rachel motioned to her to come on her side of the desk. She looked at Charlie's expression as her eyes fell on the screen. Rachel had pulled up photos from Joey's examination at the hospital.

"She came in the day before she, according to the school papers, left this place." Rachel saw Charlie's body shake as she fought tears. Charlie supported herself with both hands on the desk as Rachel slowly scrolled down the page, Rachel just glanced at the screen, she was more concerned about the woman standing beside her.

Charlie could hardly breathe as images of the girl she loved rolled over the screen, she looked much worse that she had the time she had taken her to the hospital. Large tears dripped down on her hands resting on the desk.

"Can you find out if there's any more incidents like this… after this one?" Charlie could hardly speak.  
"Let me have a look and maybe you should have a seat, it looks like you're about to hit the floor."

Charlie nodded and on trembling legs she found her chair again. She stared intently at Rachel studying the screen, nervous about what she would find.

"The last time she was in hospital with injuries was a little more than two years ago, other than that she has only been in for a physical in order to be cleared for working on boats. That was two years ago, after that nothing."

Charlie's heart sank, she didn't know what she had hoped for, but whatever it was the hope was broken. She buried her head in her arms and sobbed. Rachel rose from her chair and sat in the one beside her. She put a hand on Charlie's shoulder.  
"Charlie, what is this about?"


	10. Chapter 10

Charlie fought to get her emotions under control, she breathed deeply to calm herself down. She glanced over at Rachel, something about her reminded her about her mother, she couldn't pinpoint what it was, maybe the way she stroke her over her back, the warmth in her eyes. The fragile control she had shattered, she leaned into her and cried.

Rachel was surprised, but put her arms around her and let her cry. She sat with Charlie in her arms for a long time, finally the crying stopped. Rachel stood up and got her a glass of water. Charlie gratefully accepted. She felt embarrassed about her outburst.

Rachel sat down beside her again, "Charlie, I think you should tell me what this is about, you don't cry your eyes out over nothing. You're cop, you wouldn't freak out over a few pictures either. I know there's more here and I think you need to talk about it." Rachel's voice was calm, warm and soothing.

Charlie felt an overwhelming need to share and without thinking she started to talk.

"That girl, Joey, she started in my class when we were seniors. We became friends… we became more that friends…"The last came out as a whisper. Rachel took her hand, "I'm not judging you Charlie, it's not a crime to love."

Charlie gave her a little smile, now that she had started talking she wasn't able to stop.  
"We became a couple, no one knew about us except my mother, we wanted it that way. We had three months together…  
Her brother hit her, we tried to get her to do something about her situation. She stayed with us for a month, it was the best month in my entire life, I still haven't experienced anything like that. We really loved each other. We didn't want her to go back to her brother and my parents wanted her to stay. I wanted her to stay and she wanted to stay too.

We dropped her off a Sunday evening, she was supposed to come back to me the next day. She didn't come to school, I went to see her and I found her beaten… I forced her to the hospital… I dropped her off at her place afterwards, she promised she would come with me the next day. She didn't… She had put a letter in the mail box…" Charlie had new tears streaming down her face.

"I know it sounds stupid, we were only eighteen… I knew she was the one for me…"  
Rachel looked at her, a small, compassionate smile was on her lips. "You haven't forgotten her, have you?"

Charlie shook her head, "Some were deep inside, I still love her...There was one sentence in the letter she gave me that won't let me go. She wrote; Charlie, you are the love of my life and maybe one day the winds will fill our sails and let us find our way back to each other.

I guess I still cling to that sentence… it's been more than four years, there is no hope, but it feels like I'll die if I give it up completely. I have never met anyone like her, no one can make me feel the way I felt with her… believe me I have tried to find someone… they all fall through…"

"It's not stupid Charlie, sometimes you just know, but I have to say, either you find her, or you have to let her go. You can't deny yourself love Charlie, and there are someone out there for you. That someone does not have to be Joey."

"I don't know what to do. I haven't thought this much about her in years. I haven't talked about this since my mother died, she was the only one who knew about us. When she died, parts of me died too.  
When Joey left… I don't know what I would do if I found her… I don't know if I should look for her…"

---

Charlie was back in her office, she had quickly excused herself to her colleagues and retreated to safety behind closed doors. She thought about the morning, it had been an emotional rollercoaster. It had been good to talk to Rachel, it lifted the pressure a little. She hadn't even been aware that she was under pressure. It felt strangely good to know that someone else knew. It was also good to know that her secret would be safe with Rachel, she was under patient confidentiality, but she knew that Rachel wouldn't say anything no matter what.

She leaned her head back and stared into the sealing, one thing that Rachel had said went around and around in her head; find her or let her go.  
She came back up and turned on the computer. She did something that had never crossed her mind to do. When her father had said they couldn't find anything on Joey, she had accepted his word. If he couldn't find anything, no one could.

She typed in Joey's name, expecting nothing to come up. She leaned closer to the screen when her name came up with a few cases. They were all cases of domestic violence over the period of about two years where Joey was the victim. The last one was two years ago. Charlie tried to get her mind to work. The hospital journals… this… If they had tried to find her, it would have been possible, maybe not at once, but if they kept checking…

---

Ross was sitting in the Diner, waiting for his oldest daughter. He was extremely proud of her. She had climbed the degrees in the force faster than anyone he knew. She was efficient and collected and she didn't let her emotions get in the way of her job. He couldn't be more pleased.

He looked forward to a late lunch with her, they would have some time to catch up, talking about Ruby, his new marriage, just having a good time together. He hadn't much time for her growing up, but now that he had retired, he had all the time in the world, well, almost. He chuckled to himself, he still managed to get pretty busy and Morag by his side took a little time too.

He looked up as he heard Charlie's voice greeting Leah, he took in the sight of his oldest daughter. She looked good in her uniform, She was tall, slender and the cap on her head drew the focus to her eyes that for the moment was slate grey. She made her way over to him and sat down on a chair opposite him.

"Charlie, good to see you again! This was a nice surprise, I didn't expect an invitation from you!" Charlie looked at her cheerful father, not knowing what she thought. "Yeah, nice to see you too…" Leah came over to take her orders.

"Just a coffee please." She looked up at Leah who looked back at her with a puzzled expression. "Ok… I'll bring it straight over…"

"Have some proper food girl, it wouldn't hurt you!" Ross found it strange that she wouldn't have anything to eat when she had invited him out.

"Sorry, I'm just not hungry, a coffee is fine…" Charlie wondered if this was the worst idea she could ever have. At the same time she needed to know, or did she? If it was like she suspected, would it be better not knowing? Rachel's voice was in her head again; 'find her or let her go'.

Leah came over with the coffee and placed it on the table in front of Charlie. She had studied her while she made it, there was something different about her. She had come to know Charlie quite well over the past months and they got along great. Today she saw something that she hadn't seen before, she was a little concerned. "Everything ok?"

Charlie looked up at her, she didn't want to explain anything she just nodded shortly and gave her a half hearted smile, "Yeah, I just have something to talk to my father about."She wished Leah would just go away. As if Leah could read her mind she left them to it.

"So, you have something to talk to me about?" Ross was curious. Charlie took a sip of her coffee and a deep breath.

"Yes I do… Do you remember Joey?" She lowered her voice, not wanting anyone to hear, she saw that her father was taken by surprise.

"Yeah, I do… what about her." Ross felt a little uneasy.

"You remember that she disappeared?" Charlie looked him straight in the eyes, Ross looked away, adding to Charlie's suspicions.

"I do…"

"Dad, you promised me that you would do your very best to find her… Did you?"

Ross closed his eyes for a second, he tried to come up with the words to make her understand why he had done what he did. He loved his daughter and he didn't want to see her throw her life away. He wanted her to be successful and she was. He knew he had done the right thing.  
"Charlie…"

"I don't think you did, because in three hours today I found places she had been the two years after she left me. If you had put a tiny bit of effort in, you would have found her!" Charlie was trembling. She didn't want to hear her father confirm what she thought, but she already knew she was right.

"Why didn't you find her?" She was fighting her emotions. Ross took a deep breath.

"I did it for you Charlie, you were becoming a cop and I knew you would be successful. Look at you, you're a senior constable. If you had stayed with that girl… Charlie, you couldn't be with her and have a career in the police force! I knew it was just a phase, it would never be anything serious with her. Charlie you have to see that I did it for you!"

Charlie was speechless, she felt her whole world crumble. "Did you… did you know… Did you know when you asked her to move in with us?"

"I didn't know, I wouldn't have offered her to stay if I knew. I thought you were just really good friends, but then I went to wake you up the last morning she was there… Look, it would never be anything, besides I know you could never be happy and successful with a… with her. You're not… I know you're dating guys, that's who you are!"

Charlie was devastated. She rose from the table, leaning over it, supported on her fists she looked him straight in the eyes. Her voice was low and intense. "I want you to know that you have stolen my life. I didn't care about a career, I just wanted to be happy, and I was… I might never be again… because you put your beloved police force before your daughters happiness. You know what, the force would do excellent without me… I'm not doing excellent without Joey." She straightened herself, turned and left.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for all your reviews!**

**

* * *

  
**

Charlie sat on the beach staring out over the ocean. It was two weeks since she had been to the school, found the file, talked to Rachel and to her father. She was devastated over what her father had done, or more correct, hadn't done. She dealt with that the only way she knew, she buried it. They kept the relationship going as if nothing had happened.

They still had the occasional lunch or dinner and she had actually started to like Morag. She admired her straightforwardness, she was smart and was always sticking to the facts. She wasn't very emotional either and Charlie liked that.

During the past weeks, she had tried to find out more about Joey's where about's, but after the last reported incident she had really vanished from the face of the earth.  
Charlie fixed her gaze on the horizon, Joey had wanted to get her own boat, maybe one place far away she was standing on her boat, free and safe.

Charlie wiped angrily a tear away, scolding herself for letting her emotions take over. Someone sat down beside her, she turned and looked at Rachel, she hadn't talked to her since that day in her office. Again something about her being reminded her of her mother. She didn't want to talk to her, she started to get up and leave.

Rachel grabbed a hold of her arm, pulling her back down. "Charlie, I'm worried about you, how are you doing?" Her voice was full of compassion and concern.  
Charlie stared straight ahead, but she didn't see a thing, she bit the inside of her lower lip, she didn't answer.

"Charlie, I have seen you over the last couple of weeks, you don't look like you're doing well… Is it because of that girl?"

Charlie nodded, she didn't trust her own voice. She kept on staring ahead. Rachel just sat beside her waiting for her to say something.

"I can't find her," Charlie finally said. "It's like she vanished two years ago… not a trace…" She struggled to control her tears. "I don't know what to do… what you said about finding her or let her go…" Charlie turned to face her, pain edged into every part of her face. "It looks like I have to let her go… "

* * *

Joey was sitting on deck while the sun set behind her. As so many times in the past she held two pictured in her hands. She let her finger touch the surface, remembering how it had been. The three months of her life when she had true happiness.

She had fulfilled her dream about getting her own boat, it was a 42 feet Bavaria, white with wooden deck. She loved the boat, the last two years she had spent sailing around Australia, working here and there, but never stayed in one place for long. She never found peace, only when she was out on the open ocean.

Joey sighed and leaned her back against the mast. She allowed her mind to wander back more than four years, to the girl she still loved. She remembered her touch, their conversations, the way she felt with Charlie. In more than four years she hadn't found a girl that would make her feel the way she did with Charlie. She had only had flings, short relationships and one-night stands.

The day Brett had forced her to leave was the day she died. She had no choice but to leave, Brett had threatened to hurt Charlie if she stayed, Joey had no doubt that he would. She left her heart and soul behind, she left the love of her life and Charlie's wonderful mother and sister. She missed all of them, and Charlie had left a gaping hole in her chest were her heart should have been.

She opened her eyes and looked at the pictures, it was two out of four they had taken in a photo boot. On one she cupped Charlie's face and kissed her forehead ,on the other one they kissed each other. Joey lifted her fingers to her lips, she still remembered how it felt.

She rose and headed under deck, tomorrow was another day working on Lou's trawler.

---

"Charlie!" Charlie spun around when she heard Rachel calling her name. She had just entered the Diner to get a cup of coffee. She saw Rachel having lunch with Martha, she walked over to them.

"Martha and I just talked about that it's about time we have a night out, so what do you say to drinks in the Surfclub tonight?" Rachel looked at the cop standing in front of her. She looked her normal self, calm and collected.

"You know, that sounds really great, just us girls, or the men too?" The idea of a night out really appealed to her, getting wasted was exactly what she needed.

"If you don't mind, I would like to have Jack with me and if he comes I'm sure the Angelo and Tony want to come too." Martha grinned, she liked to hang out with Jack as much as possible.

"Great! A nice evening out with friends, can it be better? The Surf Club at eight?" Martha and Rachel agreed. "I'll ask Leah too, I'm just getting a cup of coffee before I head back to work!" Charlie left them and headed over to the counter.

---

"Joey, what do you say about having a few beers in the Surf Club tonight?" Aden looked at the head peaking up from the hold of the boat.

"I don't know… Can't you come over to my boat and then we'll take it from there? I have beer on stock!" Joey grinned at the blond man leaning on some crates.  
"That sounds great, I would love to check out your dinghy!" Aden gave her a cheeky grin

"Dinghy! That boat is a beauty, keep up the talk and I'll never let you set foot on her!" Joey smiled, she liked Aden, he was fun, reliable and really handsome. If she were into boys she would go for him.

"I'll just go home to have a shower and I come to your 'barque' at seven?"

Joey grinned and nodded before she disappeared down into the hold again.

---

Aden sat on the deck next to Joey, admiring the boat. They had already downed two six packs and they were both a little giddy. Joey headed under deck to get some more beer.

"Why Charlie?" Aden called after her. Joey reemerged with a new six pack, "what?" She was a little confused. She hadn't said anything about Charlie to him. They had just talked about boats, fishing and things like that.

"Why did you call the boat Charlie?" Aden giggled as Joey lurched a little as she made her way over to him.

"It was just someone I knew way back." Joey tried to avoid the question. She popped a bottle open and handed it to him.

"Had to be some guy since you decided to name this beauty after him!"

"It wasn't a guy… Look it was a long time ago, I haven't seen her in years…" Joey didn't want to meet his eyes, she put the bottle to her mouth and downed almost all of it in one.

"Don't tell me you're gay?" Aden's eyes glittered, he had some pretty interesting images in his head. Joey looked at him and punched him in the chest.

"Ok, I am… I was in love with this amazing girl, but we lost contact. I guess I in a way wanted to have her with me… "She trailed of and opened a new beer.

"Was she hot?" Aden had more images in his head. Joey saw the look on his face and laughed. "Ok, just to please you… She had long brown hair, beautiful eyes that changed color after her mood and the light. She had a flawless face, the cutest ears and a body to die for. "

Joey got a dreamy look on her face. "She was beautiful, but it was her soul that made her so special. She was warm, loving, caring. She was always there for me. She wanted to become a cop in order to help… I don't know if she ever became one… Anyway, cheers!" Joey pulled herself out of her thoughts, smiled and drank.

Aden looked at her, for a moment he had thought about Charlie, the cop in town. She would fit the description, except from the warm and loving part and the gay part. Maybe he should ask her, he didn't know Charlie very well, he had seen her around and talked to her a few times, but that was all. He pushed the thoughts aside. He would ask if the opportunity presented itself one day. He grinned at Joey, leaned back on his elbow and put the bottle to his mouth.

---

"This is great, beautiful girls on both sides, a drink in hand, can a man have it any better?" Angelo put his arms around Charlie and Leah, ogling both of them. Charlie pretended to be annoyed, but she really liked his upbeat spirit, she needed that.

She lifted her drink and emptied it in one swig. "I think I need some more!" She got up and headed for the bar.  
"Hey Jack what do you think about that hot chick down on the wharf?" Angelo started to think about the girl he and Watson had met the other day.

"I'm sorry Angelo, I haven't seen any new, hot chick!"

"Nice save!" Martha leaned a little closer to her husband.

"What was a nice save?" Charlie came back to the table with a couple of shots.

"Ok, I think someone is planning to get wasted tonight!" Leah looked at Charlie and giggled, they had already had a few drinks and they were all starting to feel a little tipsy.

"I was just telling about this hot chick I saw down at the wharf a few days ago." Angelo got a dreamy look, the others laughed of him.

"Seriously, Watson and I was called out, there had been an accident on one of the trawlers. It turned out that she had been hit in the head with some equipment and fell overboard." Angelo looked over to Watson to get her to confirm what he said. She nodded, more interested in her drink than in what he was saying.

"Anyway, even soaked to the skin and with a bleeding head she was gorgeous. She had long brown hair, big brown eyes and lips that curled up in the corners, she was really sexy!"

Charlie felt her heart beat faster.

"It turned out that she owned the sailboat that is docked down by the wharf, that boat is a beauty! You should have seen her, the girl I mean. I think I have to ask her out…" Angelo looked like a cat that had just swallowed a mouse.

Charlie could hardly breathe, it couldn't be… "What… What was her name?"

"I can't remember, it's in the report…" Angelo tried to remember.

"He was too occupied ogling her to notice anything else!" Watson cut in, "I don't remember her first name either, I think the surname was… Cohn… Cole… Something like that."

Charlie felt her heart drop, of course it wasn't. She felt tears burning behind her eyes, she quickly drank her two shots and headed for the bar for new ones. Rachel looked at her back as she left, wondering if she had thought it could be Joey.

---

"Hey, skipper…What do you say, take the trip to the Surf Club?" Aden giggled, he didn't know if they would be let in if they went.

"I think I'll just stay here, why mess with perfection?" Joey didn't want to go, she was happy where she was.

"That's fine with me, but maybe you should come home with me to night." Aden tried to look serious, he was really drunk, he had no idea how many beers they had.  
"Have you forgotten? I'm not into guys!" Joey was lying on her back, looking up at the sky spinning over her, she was wasted.  
"I now that, stupid, I'm not that drunk! But it looks like there's some bad weather heading towards us, you could crash on the couch."

Joey sat up and looked at the horizon, a black cloud bank was slowly rolling in. "That?" She giggled, "Didn't I tell you that I sailed to Tasmania all by myself? That is nothing, just a little rain. It will be good for the grass!" The clouds didn't worry her a bit.

"Ok, I just thought I give you the offer!" Aden giggled, "What about another beer, just one for the road… or maybe two!"

---

"Charlie, I think you have had enough for tonight," Leah and Rachel joined a very drunk Charlie at the bar. She looked at them and giggled, "Enough… I don't think…" She almost fell of the chair, she laughed. Leah and Rachel looked at each other over her head. "Let's just get you home, ok? There's a new day tomorrow!"

"I don't want a new day tomorrow…" Charlie giggled again as she tried to stand up and found her legs not working she waved her hands in the air, "I want to go back to… " She stopped herself, focused her spinning head for a moment. "Yeah, home might be a good idea, I just need one for the road!"


	12. Chapter 12

**You all can thank IJKS for this one... and as she says... have a little faith...**

**

* * *

  
**

Leah sat at the kitchen table supporting her head in one hand and the other was holding on to a cup of coffee. She closed her eyes, waiting for the painkiller to kick in. It was fun to be out drinking with friends, but the hangovers she could do without. She looked up as Charlie came into the kitchen, looking even worse than she felt.

Charlie reached for the paracetamol, took three and swallowed them with a glass of water. She helped herself to a cup of coffee before she joined Leah at the table. She covered her face with her hands.

"That bad?" Leah felt a little sorry for her, but not more than she felt for herself. Charlie nodded, she had what felt like the mother of all hangovers.

"Well, you did drink a bit last night… "

"I know… I hope I didn't do anything stupid…"

"No, except from having trouble getting your feet to work and you threw up in my roses…" Leah giggled. Charlie looked at her embarrassed, "I'm sorry Leah… "

"No that's ok, apparently we had some bad weather coming through last night, it's been raining so everything is washed away."

"Hey, have you looked outside? That …"

"Not so loud Ruby!" Charlie interrupted her. Ruby's voice made the throbbing in her head intensify. Ruby giggled, "I guess you had fun last night!" Charlie shot her a dirty look.

"You should take a look outside, "She continued in a lower voice. "That storm last night broke a tree on the other side of the road, It's awesome!"

Leah and Charlie looked confused at her. "What do you mean storm?" Leah hadn't heard a thing and usually she didn't sleep very well if it was windy.

"You didn't hear it? I couldn't sleep last night, it was really tearing into the house, you didn't hear anything either?" Ruby turned to Charlie.

"No… I was really out of it, I can't even remember leaving the Club…" Charlie rubbed her temples, trying to get rid of the pain. Her phone rang, she picked it up, "It's work, I got to take this…" She went into the living room.

A few minutes later she came back. "Sorry girls, I have to go to work, it's a lot of damage, and they need extra hands, I have to be there in an hour." She sigh, it wasn't exactly how she preferred to cure a hangover. She had looked forward to a relaxed day, just hanging out, not doing a thing.

---

Charlie came through the doors to the station and was met by Watson, who looked like she felt. "You've been called in too?" Charlie was glad that she wasn't the only one who had seen better days.

"Yeah, they called me while I was sound asleep in my bed, not intending to get up before one, at the earliest!" Watson frowned.

"Ok, officers, sorry to destroy your Saturday off," McGrath got their attention. "There is some damage after the storm that whipped through here last night and we need to get that checked out and make sure that no one is hurt. I have divided the town between you, so get out there and make sure that everyone is safe and sound!"

"Good morning sunshine!" Angelo stepped up to Charlie, "We have the beach and the wharf, care for a romantic walk with me?"  
Charlie frowned at him. He looked like he had slept for twelve hours, been to a spa and hadn't touched a drink in weeks. "How do you do it?"

"Do what?" Angelo smiled at her.

"Trying to make something romantic out of everything and look like you never touched a drop of alcohol." Charlie was starting to get sour, Angelo was getting on her nerves with his cheerfulness.

Her attention was drawn to a young man bursting through the doors, he stopped right in front of them, heaving for air. He help up his hand while he took a few breaths.

"Hey, your that guy from the trawler, Aden, isn't it?" Angelo recognized him. Aden nodded in response.  
"How's your friend doing, did she get her head checked out? She was seriously hot, have to be nice to have something like her to look at out there!" Angelo grinned.

Aden got his breath back, "It's… it's just… I had a some beers with her on her boat yesterday, we got quite drunk, so I decided to go down to the wharf and check on her this morning and her boat is gone, it looks like the moor ripped away. She was really drunk, I wanted her to stay at my place but she refused…"

"Leave it to us, we'll check it out. We were heading for the wharf any way, she has probably taken the boat out to ride the storm off." Angelo wasn't worried, a person with that kind of a boat knew what to do in bad weather.

Angelo and Charlie headed for the door. "Charlie," Aden grabbed her arm and held her back. "Look, I need to ask you something," he looked a little insecure.

"Yeah, spill, we have to get down to the wharf," Charlie was impatient, it wasn't like she had the whole day to stand there and small talk.

"It's really none of my business, it was just something Joey told me…."

Charlie froze, "What… what did you say?" She didn't believe her ears.

"Joey, she told me about…"

Charlie didn't hear what he said, all she could hear was her own heartbeat pounding in her ears. She stared at him in disbelief. She shook her head to clear it. She put a hand on Aden's arm "Just a second, Let's go into my office." She turned to Angelo, "Just a second and I'll be ready, just have to have a few words with Aden." Angelo nodded and went outside.

Charlie pulled Aden into the office and closed the door behind her. She could hardly stand, she was shaking so badly. "Take it from the beginning…"  
"Yeah, yesterday, me and Joey had some beers, we was really supposed to go to the Surf Club, but we got too drunk. She told me about this girl…" Aden trailed off as Charlie grabbed a hold of his arm, staring at him with a deadly white face.

"I… I was thinking about asking you some time when the opportunity presented itself… I mean, it's really none of my business…" Aden didn't know if he should continue or not.

"Aden, you got to tell me!" Charlie was desperate, she wanted to beat the words out of him, Angelo's description of her, the boat and the name, it had to be Joey. Charlie was cold and warm at the same time.

"She got this boat, and I asked her why she called it Charlie… she told me about this girl she knew… she had named the boat after her… I wondered if it could be you?" His voice became lower and lower while he spoke, ending in a whisper.

"Aden… do you know her last name?" Charlie felt like her heart was about to beat it's way to freedom, her head was spinning, she looked at him with desperation.

"Yeah, it's Collins…" Charlie was out the door before he could say anything more. He ran after her, "Charlie, her boat is missing!"

---

Charlie was standing on the pier with Angelo and Aden, staring at the frayed ends of a rope. So close and yet so far away. She knew it was Joey on the boat, Aden had described her more carefully, it had to be Joey. She felt tears burning behind her eyes. Joey had been in the Bay for two weeks and they hadn't met. She sank down to her knees and took a hold of the rope.

She got up again and turned to the two guys, "We got to find her… If she was drunk in that weather… I… I got to find her!"

Her phone rang, she turned her back to the guys and answered. The call didn't last more than a few seconds. She turned back to them, "Someone has spotted a boat that has run aground."


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks IJKS for proofreading!**

**

* * *

  
**

Charlie ran towards the boat lying on its side on the beach close to Stuarts point, followed by Angelo and Aden. She started to call Joey's name, but no one answered. She felt herself starting to panic and just prayed that she was there. The boat was halfway in the water, halfway on the sand. It looked like it had just been placed there gently, waiting for the tide to lift it, except from the broken mast.

Charlie stopped and stared, trying to get her mind to work, but all it did was scream Joey.

"Charlie!" She was jerked back to reality by Angelo, "Charlie, over here, call the paramedics!" His voice came from the other side of the boat. Charlie's training kicked into action as she grabbed the radio fastened to her shoulder and contacted the station, she explained where they were as she walked around the boat.

She froze in her step when she came around the bow, she leaned against the boat unable to continue walking. She stared at Angelo kneeling in the water beside a body impaled by a shred from the mast. She almost threw up as she saw the long narrow piece of aluminum pinning the body to the sand.

She saw the brown hair fanning out, wet and full of sand. On trembling feet she approached them. She saw the face she never thought she would see again, the beautiful shaped eyebrows, the nose and the lips that curled in the corners. She fell down beside her, touching her face, she was ice-cold.

She realized that she was kneeling in water and the face under her hand was white with a hint of blue. Her lips were dark blue and there was a cut in her forehead. She looked down her body, almost all of her was emerged in water. The shred of aluminum went through the side of her stomach. Angelo was feeling for a pulse, he looked concerned. He reached his radio to Aden, telling him to talk to the paramedics and explain the situation.

Slowly reality dawned on her; she felt a scream build up in the pit of her stomach, forcing its way up her throat and out her mouth, "Noooo!"

She was sitting beside Joey and she was dead, she felt the world slip away, she leaned over and put her head on Joey's chest.

Angelo grabbed Charlie and pulled her up; he could see that she wasn't there. He slapped her hard in the face, "Charlie, I need you, you got to help me!"

The slap in the face brought Charlie back, she was too late. The realization felt like it would kill her too. "What… She is dead, there's nothing to do," Large tears was streaming down her face.

"No, we don't know that, she is hypothermic, I can't find a pulse, but look at the blood in her face. It's fresh, if she was dead it would have coagulated, come on, we have to start CPR!" Charlie felt life return to her, she rose and kneeled down by Joey's head while Angelo kneeled by her chest. Charlie took a hold of Joey's nose with the thumb and index finger on one hand and placed the other under her neck, tilting her head back. She lowered her head and breathed into her mouth.

They kept going with the CPR, stopping in between to feel for a pulse. Neither of them could find one. Angelo lay his head on Joey's chest to see if he could hear a heartbeat, he knew that it was very difficult to feel the pulse on a hypothermic person. He lifted his hand to Charlie to be sure she was still. "We have a heartbeat, it's slow and not very strong, but it's better that she has a slow circulation than a forced one. Is she breathing?" Charlie lowered her head both to feel for air escaping and to see if her chest moved, nothing. "No"

"Just keep the mouth to mouth going, she needs air! Do you want me to take over?"

"No, I'll do it!" Charlie said while she was counting between the breaths, "Where the hell are the paramedics?"

---

Charlie paced up and down the corridor of the hospital, they had brought Joey in and now she was in theater. It had taken the paramedics a while to get there and when they finally did, they struggled to get the piece of aluminum out. It had gone completely through her, making it impossible for her to get out of the water in the first place.

Charlie felt like her life was resting in Rachel's hands. She was the doctor that had received Joey. It had been such a long time since she had seen Joey and when they finally met, Joey's life was hanging by a thread. She prayed that she would make it.

---

Rachel was shouting out orders. She suspected who it was she had on the table. A nurse hooked Joey up to the heart monitor while she checked her core temperature, it was only 24 degrees.  
"Get humidified oxygen going, heat it to 42 degrees, we got to get her warm! Get her warm IV fluids…"

"Rachel, she has ventricular fibrillation." A nurse drew her attention to the heart monitor and the irregular rhythm displayed.  
"Get the defibrillator, she is too cold though, it might not work." Rachel took the two pads, placed them on Joey's chest and shocked her, the line peaked, but it fell back to the irregular rhythm right away. "We got to get her warm, keep observing her; it's no use in defibrillating her until she reaches 30."

Rachel shifted her attention to the wound in Joey's side. The irregular beeps from the heart monitor threw her focus. She shook her head and went to work.

---

It had been hours, or at least that's what it felt like. Charlie sat on a chair leaning her head against the wall. She had replaced her soaked uniform with scrubs she had borrowed, she didn't want to go home to change. She had to be there.

She struggled to keep the iron bars on the inside closed. Her head was spinning with questions; none of them were questions she wanted to answer. She started banging her head against the wall to replace the thoughts with pain, giving her something else to focus on. All her answers rested on one thing, would Joey make it or not.

Watson came and sat down beside her. Charlie hadn't even noticed that she was there.  
"Charlie, we got the boat back to the wharf and put on land, I went onboard to find some kind of identification, a driver's license or something like that… I found these." Watson handed her a small strip of paper. Charlie looked at her hand, she recognized it. With shaking hands, she took it from Watson, if she had been in doubt it was none left now.

"I thought I recognized you…" Watson looked at the face of her colleague; she was pale and tears streaming down her face. Watson had never seen her in a state like this. She put a hand on her arm.

Charlie stared at the two pictures she was holding, they were the two that belonged with her two. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back again. There was only one thought in her head: Joey had to make it.

---

Rachel took one last survey, Joey was still cold, but after four hours she was out of the critical zone. Her heart rate was fine, the blood pressure a little low, but not dangerously so. The wound had been cleaned up. There was a risk of infection due to all the sand and muck in there, but at the moment it looked good. The only thing that was a cause for concern was the deprivation of oxygen, but being so cold lowered the risk for brain damage. She left the nurses to take Joey to the ICU; she had to talk to Charlie.

Rachel paused for a minute looking at Charlie through the glass in the double doors. She reminded her of the woman that had cried in her arms a few weeks earlier. She had suspected who the woman she had treated was, now she had no doubt. She pushed the doors open and walked over to her.

Charlie was sitting with her eyes closed, chewing on her lip. She opened them as she felt someone sit down beside her. She looked straight into Rachel's warm, brown eyes, she felt like she was about to pass out.

"It was Joey, right? The girl from before?" Rachel wanted the confirmation. Charlie bit down on her lip until she tasted blood. She nodded. Rachel saw the blood starting to ooze from her mouth. She motioned for one of the nurses and asked her to bring them some tissue.

"How… what… is she…" Charlie couldn't form a whole sentence, her head didn't work, she couldn't think. The only thing she knew was her heart screaming.

"She was severely hypothermic, but that was actually a good thing, everything slowed down. It preserves the brain. She didn't bleed out due to the slow circulation. We got the wound fixed, we are still warming her, but she is just a few degrees under normal. She is doing fine; we're just waiting for her to wake up."

Charlie felt a wave of relief wash over her. She leaned into Rachel and cried.


	14. Chapter 14

**thank you for all your reviews, glad you like this!**

**

* * *

  
**

Charlie hovered over Joey's bed, studying her face. She looked exactly as she used to. Tears were dripping from her own eyes and landed on Joey's face. She looked so peaceful, the only thing showing that she wasn't only sleeping was the thin tube that delivered oxygen to her nose and the square dressing on her forehead.

She lifted her hand to wipe away the tears that had fallen on her face. Her fingers followed every line in her face. They ran over her nose, up over her eyebrows, down her cheek and traced her lips. Charlie's heart broke again, she started to sob, it was so long ago, she thought about all the time they had lost, the pain of not knowing what had happened to her, the struggle of burying her feelings. Joey was here, but who knew what would happen.

Charlie leaned on the railing on the bed and buried her head in her arms. She felt an arm reaching around her middle, she didn't have to look, she knew it was Rachel. She rose and buried her head on her shoulder, crying all her pain and confusion out.

Rachel held her patiently, giving her time to vent, she knew this had to be hard on her. It had to be a terrible shock to find her long lost love that she just days before had decided to let go.

"I'm sorry," Charlie got her crying under control and stepped away from Rachel.

"There's nothing to be sorry about, I'm just glad that I can be here for you!" Rachel gave her a little smile and placed her hand on her cheek.  
"Look, she is going to be fine, you just have to be a bit patient, she'll wake up."

Charlie looked at her and nodded.

"I called Leah so that she can bring you some clothes." Rachel motioned to her scrubs. Charlie smiled a little, "Yeah, my uniform got soaked and I didn't want to go home without knowing…" She looked at Joey in the bed.

"I understand, just stay as long as you need to."

---

"Hi Rachel!" Leah came up to Rachel standing by the reception desk flipping through some papers, Ruby was following right behind her.

"Where's Charlie?" She lifted a small bag.

"Hi you, she is in the ICU with a patient." Rachel smiled at them.

"Who's the patient? I haven't heard about any of our friends hurt, she wouldn't stay this long with a stranger." Leah was a little puzzled.

"No, it's a woman that came to the Bay two weeks ago, she got hurt in the storm last night. It's someone she knew before." Rachel didn't want to reveal anything more about the relationship.

"Who is she, do you know the name?" Ruby felt a cold hand around her heart, a girl that she had known before and now her sister was sitting at her bedside, not even wanting to come home to change clothes, she could think about only one girl that would mean that much to her sister.

"Her name is Joey Collins and…" Ruby headed for the ICU before Rachel could finish her sentence. She pushed the door open and froze. Her sister was sitting by the bed biting her nails, staring at the woman in the bed. Ruby had no problems recognizing her, it was Joey.

"Charlie?" Charlie spun around at the sound of her sister's voice. She saw her pale face and trembling hands.

"That's Joey…What… How… Why…?" Ruby didn't know what she wanted to ask. She looked at her sister, her pale, tearstained face, her messy hair, she looked like she carried the world on her shoulders. She walked over and threw her arms around her.

"I haven't heard about her since you were in high school, what's she doing here? Is she going to be ok?"

"I know, I haven't heard anything from her either… She was working on a trawler here, she has a boat, it was an accident last night, she was pinned by a part of the mast, almost completely submerged in water. Rachel says she is going to be fine." Charlie held on to her sister, it felt good to have her there, someone that knew Joey too.

Ruby let go of her sister and went over to the bed, looking down at Joey, she took a hold of her hand. "I really loved her, you know," Ruby spoke low,"She was like a second sister to me the time she stayed with us. I know I irritated you sometimes because you wanted her to yourself…" Ruby turned and face her sister.

"How are you doing? I know that you two were together back then…"

Charlie looked at her surprised, "How… how did you know?"

"Charlie, I was ten, almost eleven, not stupid and blind! Charlie, I saw it."

Charlie sunk into the chair, "To be honest… I don't know what I feel… this is a chapter that was closed so long ago… I don't know if I should or could open it again… I'm not that eighteen year old girl anymore, I don't know if she even exist…"

Ruby kneeled down in front of her and put her arms around her neck, staring into her eyes. "I know that the one you used to be is in there somewhere, I can see it. I remember how you was with Joey, I would like to see you like that again, happy, warm and loving. I know that you're not the cold-hearted cop you try to be… I know, deep inside," Ruby put her index finger on Charlie's heart, "In there you are that eighteen year old girl, and I think you still have feelings for Joey… You wouldn't be here if you didn't."

Ruby saw the tears escaping her sisters eyes, her heart ached for her. "Charlie, just so you know… I don't mind you being with a girl, she made you happy, that's all that matters." She giggled. "I kind of got used to it with Joey in the house for a month, just so you know… Little sisters are born to spy!"

---

Charlie was tired, she had been at the hospital for hours, she could hardly sit upright. She thought about what Ruby had said, that she still had feelings for her. She had, she just didn't know what to do about it. She looked at Joey again. She still struck a chord in her, in a room she never thought she would open again, it was scary.

She didn't know anything about Joey's life now. She could be in a relationship, she could have forgotten her. One thing still kept the hope burning; Joey had kept the pictures. Charlie felt an overwhelming urge to be close to her. She rose from her seat, kicked of her shoes and got into the bed. She carefully placed herself on her side, facing Joey. She took the hand closest to her and entwined their fingers, it felt good and familiar. She rested their hands on Joey's hip. She lay with her nose almost touching her ear. Her mind filled up with images and memories from the time they had together.

---

Joey felt the pain from something in her side, she tried to figure out what had happened. It had been a storm and the boat had thorn away from the pier. She had tried to get it under control, but she had been too out of it to manage. She remembered the boat hitting the ground and she was swept over the side by something. She had landed in the water and something had pierced her side and made it impossible to get up. She got colder and colder.

Suddenly she was aware that somebody was lying next to her and her fingers was entwined with some else's. She opened her eyes trying to make them focus, her surroundings gradually became clearer. She turned her head, screamed and tried to get away.


	15. Chapter 15

**You all can thank magdal19 for this**

**

* * *

  
**

Charlie was scared out of her sleep by Joeys scream. She quickly sat up and put her hands on her shoulders, holding her down. "Joey, it's me, it's Charlie!"

Joey stared at her, she had a dazed look in her eyes.  
"Joey, it is me, don't you recognize me?" Charlie felt tears burning in her eyes again. Slowly Joey focused on her, she lifted a hand and touched her face, "Charlie?"

Charlie nodded, there was no use in fighting her tears. She also saw the pain in Joey's face, she reached for the buzzer. She got up from the bed just seconds before a doctor she didn't knew and a nurse came into the room. She drew back as they started to check on Joey.

The doctor came over to her, "She is doing fine, we gave her some painkillers, her heart is doing fine, she is fully conscious, expect from some discomfort and pain, everything is ok. Maybe you should head home for the night?"

"I want to stay, if that's ok?" Charlie couldn't leave Joey now, she needed to talk to her.

"Yeah, Rachel has instructed us to let you stay, so if that's what you want you can."

Charlie smiled and nodded, the doctor finished his notes and left the room together with the nurse. Charlie walked over to Joey again, her eyes were closed, Charlie wondered if she had fallen asleep again. She put her hand on her cheek and let her thumb stroke over her face.

Joey felt the light touch on her face, she opened her eyes and saw the face she had thought she had seen in a hallucination. "Charlie, is it really you?" Joey still wasn't sure if she dreamt or not.  
Charlie sniffled and wiped her nose, "Yes Joey, it is me…"

"How? Why…? You scared me..." Joey lifted a hand and touched her face to make sure she was really there. "I'm not dreaming?"  
"You are not dreaming, I have been here in the Bay almost three months, I'm a cop and I was assigned here. "

"I've been her two weeks… And we haven't seen each other…" Joey closed her eyes, Charlie could see tears hanging in her lashes. She used her thumb to wipe them away.  
"I guess the wind did bring us together…" Joey mumbled.  
"I guess it did…"Charlie wiped away her own tears. Joey didn't answer. Charlie watched her chest rise and fall slowly, the painkillers had knocked her out.

Charlie couldn't resist, she crawled back into the bed and snuggled closely to Joey, again she entwined their fingers ,she looked at their hands, it felt exactly the way it used to feel, their hands fitted perfectly together. She sighed, closed her eyes and fell asleep.

---

Rachel came early to work; she wanted to see how Joey was doing. The head nurse briefed her, she was relieved to hear that Joey had woken up and everything seemed fine at the moment. She flipped through the file before she headed over to her room.

She opened the door and smiled at the sight that met her. Charlie was lying on her side, facing Joey with her arm across her ribcage and a leg across Joey's. Joey had placed one leg over hers again and she was holding on to the arm that laid over her. She had turned her face and was only centimeters away from Charlie's.

Rachel walked in as quietly as she could, eased the chart out of its holder and took a quick read of the machines, everything looked fine. She put the chart back and took a moment to look at them before she retreated, leaving the two to sleep.

---

Joey opened her eyes and looked straight into Charlie's face, she studied her, wondering if she was still sleeping and caught in a dream. She lifted the hand that wasn't entwined with Charlie's, it had an IV attached to it. She gently placed her hand on her face and let it run over it. She could feel her, she had to be real.

Charlie stirred and opened her eyes, Joey looked into the beautiful eyes she had dreamt about so many times, they were deep blue at the moment. Charlie smiled at her, it felt like it was yesterday they had parted.

Joey let her fingers run over her lips, Charlie's smile disappeared. Feeling Joey's fingers made her lips tingle. Joey let her fingers leave her lips and rest on her chin. Somehow the gap between them closed and lips met lips. The kiss lasted only a few seconds before Charlie pulled away.

"I'm sorry Joey, I had no right to…" Charlie felt the now familiar tears burning behind her eyes. She untangled their fingers, rolled over on her back, and stared into the sealing.

Joey looked at her profile, seeing her lying in the bed next to her made all the feelings she had for her come to life again. She still loved her, there was just no one else. It had been four long years, people change a lot in such a long time. She realized that she didn't know anything about Charlie any longer. She could be married for all she knew, except from that kiss… She thought about all the time she had dreamt about those lips touching her own again, now they had and it felt just like it used to. It felt the way only Charlie could make her feel.

Charlie stared at the sealing, trying to figure out what to do. The kiss had been everything she remembered. It gave her the feeling she had been searching for the years after Joey. She had never found it, and just one touch of her lips brought it back, the feeling she had with her. Could she open up the gates of her heart, could she risk being hurt again? What about her friends and her father? Rachel had been supportive, but everyone else thought she was straight.

She knew very well what her father would say. Ruby though, she supported her, she even wanted them to get back together. She wanted the old Charlie back... The question was did she want her back?

Rachel entering the room interrupted their thoughts. She came over to them, she noticed the expression in their faces, both of them looked distressed and worried.

"Good morning girls, nice to meet you Joey, in an awake state. I was the one doing the surgery yesterday, I'm here to check how you're doing." Rachel smiled at them. Charlie rose and got out of bed to give Rachel space, she avoided to look at her. It didn't go unnoticed by Rachel, she wanted to talk to them, but some things were only for the two of them to work out.

A nurse came into the room with new bandages and things needed to redress the wound. They rolled Joey over on her side, she winched from pain as they eased the old dressing off. Charlie saw it and grabbed a hold of Joey's hand, she felt her tightening the hold around hers.

Rachel and the nurse quickly finished their work. Rachel turned to Joey, "You have been very lucky, the wound is looking fine, it will hurt for some time, but there is no sign of infection and that is really good. I think we'll keep you here for a few more days though, to be sure that everything heals the way it's supposed to."

Joey smiled and nodded in response.

"Ok, I leave you to it, if there's anything, just use the buzzer!" Rachel wanted to give them time to talk, they really needed to.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for all the reviews, that's what keeps me writing!**

**

* * *

  
**

Charlie paced up and down the floor, trying to find a place to begin, trying to find the right words to say. Finally, she sat down on Joey's bed, facing her. She lifted Joey's hand and put it in her own. She looked at her, chewing her lip, there was only one question she could think of.  
"Joey, why did you leave me?"

Joey saw the pain edged in Charlie's face, it mirrored her own. She closed her eyes, feeling tears run down her temples, she opened them again and looked into her eyes.  
"I'm sorry Charlie… Brett threatened to hurt you if I didn't go with him… I knew that he would, I couldn't let him do that to you…"

"Joey, we could have dealt with that, he wouldn't have a chance, and Dad would have protected me."

"No, he couldn't, Brett would have waited until you were alone, walking to school or on your way home from a night out… He would have gotten you somehow, sometime, I couldn't risk it, I love you too much."

"You love me?" Charlie had felt her heart miss a beat when she heard Joey use the present time of the verb.  
Joey took her eyes of her, she was embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. Hell, you could be married for all I know, or seeing someone or be in a committed relationship…" She trailed off.

"What about you… are you married or in a committed relationship or seeing someone…" Charlie was insecure, she wanted Joey to answer before she did.

"No… the only committed relationship I have is with my boat…"She looked Charlie in the eyes again. "Charlie… it's only you. I have been with other girls, but no one has even come close to what I had with you. I know it's more than four years… I have never gotten over you, and waking up to you here… I thought I hallucinated… It's like it was yesterday I left… Charlie, somewhere deep inside I have a room that is only for you… that room is full of love for you."

"Joey… I have never forgotten you either. The letter you left me, it had this one sentence that kept a little flicker of hope burning, it was the one where you wrote; Charlie, you're the love of my lifeand maybe one day the winds will fill our sails and let us find our way back to each other." They finished the sentence in unison. They both smiled.

"I have tried to find someone that would make me feel the way you did. I've been dating guys… I didn't want any other girl in my life than you. I haven't loved any of them and it has always ended badly…  
Joey, when you left, I changed… I hurt so much and the only way I could cope was to burry my feelings. Mum was the only one that saw the old me, the warm and loving me, the one I was with you. When she died…"

"Lily died?" Joey interrupted her. Charlie bit her lower lip and nodded.

"She died not very long ago, she had cancer, when we buried her, I felt like I buried parts of myself… But I'm not dead, I have a place, securely closed of where that person still is… I still love you Joey… But I don't think I can survive if I opened that room and you left again…" Charlie leaned forward and hid her face in Joey's chest.

They both were quiet for a long time, trying to process what the other had said. Finally, Joey placed her hands on each side of Charlie's head and lifted it. "Charlie," Joey searched her eyes, "Do you want me?"

Charlie looked into the warm brown eyes looking into her own, she bit her lip and nodded.

"I can't guarantee that Brett won't find me, he tends to do if I stay too long in one place…"

"Joey, I'm a cop, I can take care of myself, if Brett shows up, I'll have him arrested for stalking, we can take out an AVO… We can deal with him… My father on the other hand… Joey, I asked him to find you, I know what you think, but he could have protected us… He didn't look for you, he said he did, but he lied. He walked in on us the last morning you were with me… In his eyes, I was throwing my life away being with you… Joey, I never thought that myself, all I wanted was to be with you."

Tears was streaming down both faces, Charlie leaned in and placed her lips gently on Joey's. She placed Joey's lower lip between her own, it was a soft kiss filled with hope and questions. Charlie pulled back again and smiled down at her.

"Charlie, if you can deal with Brett, then I can deal with you father… He loves you, he wanted to protect you, he thought he did the right thing…" She pulled Charlie down to kiss her again, their lips met and Joey parted hers and let her tongue stroke Charlie's lips asking for permission to enter. Charlie wasn't slow to give her access, their tongues met, caressing each other, slowly moving together, tasting and rediscovering each other.

Charlie stretched out beside her, not wanting the kiss to end, but in need of a more comfortable position. They kept kissing as if they needed to make up for the years apart. It wasn't any hunger in it, it was kisses filled with longing, with hurt, with hopes and dreams.

---

Ruby had been up early this morning, at least it was early taking into consideration that it was Sunday. She had nagged on Leah to get her to take her to the hospital, she needed to see how Joey was doing. Leah had some stuff to do, but finally she had taken her and dropped her off, promising to be back later and pick her up.

Ruby knocked gently on the door and pushed it open, she grinned when she saw her sister tangled up with Joey, both of them sleeping. It wasn't the first time she had seen them like that. Charlie had believed they did a real good job hiding their relationship from her, but she had to be blind not to see it. They would often lay on the sofa in an entangled mess watching TV when their father was gone. She liked to join them, get in the middle and feel safe and loved, she didn't care if they kissed behind her head, she pretended she didn't notice, she just loved being with them.

She also saw it as her duty to spy on them, she found it really funny to see them kiss or doing homework together, the two things were really one. She chuckled to herself as she thought about it. They used to lay on the floor, school books in front of them and they lay so close that you wouldn't be able to squeeze a hair between them. Their studying involved two minutes reading and five minutes making out.

With Joey around, the house had been filled with a good atmosphere, it was a lot of laughter and happiness. It was a sharp contrast to how it was after she was gone. Charlie had been broken, she cried a lot and she was short tempered. She was really a nightmare to live with. She started to get cold and closed off and then she had left to start her police training.

She tiptoed over to the bed, wondering if she should wake them or not, the decision was made for her when Joey opened her eyes and saw her.  
"Ruby!" Joey exclaimed, jolting Charlie awake. Joey got her arms free and reached for Ruby, who happily fell into them.

"Wow, it's so good to see you again, you have grown!" Joey pushed her away to look at her, Ruby was gorgeous. She pulled her back in for a new hug. "I've missed you so much, I wondered how you were doing, I didn't know you were here too!"

"It's so good to see you too, you have no idea how much I've missed you!" Ruby was thrilled that Joey seemed to do so well after her ordeal.

"I'm sorry that I walked in on you… Are you two… have you…" Ruby paused, she heard herself that she didn't make any sense, she started over again. "Look, I knew about you two before, and I really hope that you are together again, are you?"

Charlie and Joey looked at each other. "Well, at least I want to give us a shot," Charlie smiled at Joey, "I want Joey to come and stay with us when she gets out of this place, seeing that the boat need to be repaired before it can be launched again. Sorry Joey, your boat has a hole in the keel… But if you come home with me it would give us time to find back to each other… If you want to?"

"I'm really sorry about my boat, you know I named her Charlie?"

Charlie nodded, "Aden told me."

Joey smiled and placed a hand on Charlie's cheek, "I would really like to stay with you!"

Charlie grinned, leaned down and kissed her.


	17. Chapter 17

**Here's your reward IJKS, hope you'll enjoy:)**

**

* * *

  
**

Charlie had decided to go back home with Leah when she came to pick Ruby up. She needed a shower and new clothes. She chewed on her lower lip, she wanted Joey to come and stay with her, at least until her injury had healed and her boat fixed. That meant that she had to tell Leah.

She glanced over at her, Leah was concentrating on the road. She had met Joey when she came by the hospital, and she had greeted her warmly. That was a good sign, but then again, Leah was always warm, she was a real people-person. That didn't mean she wanted her in the house. Charlie also knew that she couldn't hide what was going on, that wouldn't be fear on her.

If she wanted to give them a shot, she had to be honest, and if she was honest with herself, she had no intention of having Joey any other place than in her own bed. That would certainly create questions. She couldn't help feeling exhilarated by the thought of Joey and her, at the same time it was incredible scary. They both had the love for each other they had when they were eighteen, but would they love each other as the people they were today?

Charlie closed her eyes and leaned her head back, she knew she had to give them a chance. Leah turned up to her house, parked the car and turned to face her.

"Do you have time for a cup of tea before you go back, or?"

"A cup of tea would be great!" Charlie grasped the opportunity to talk to her, she just prayed that Leah would be ok with it.

The three of them entered the kitchen, and in silence they fixed the tea. They sat down by the table, Leah with her back to the door, Ruby and Charlie opposite each other. Ruby knew what this was about and she hoped that Leah would agree to have Joey come and stay. She really wanted her to come, to get to know her again and she already saw something in Charlie she hadn't seen in a long time. It was like someone had turned a light on somewhere inside of her. She reached out her hand and placed it on Charlie's, giving it a little squeeze. Charlie gave her a quick smile.

Leah looked at the interaction between the sisters. She knew something was going on, she just didn't know what. She decided to break the silence.

"So, Joey is a good friend of yours? You have never mentioned her…"Leah wanted to hear what the story was.

Charlie looked at her and took a deep breath. "Leah, I haven't seen her since we were eighteen. When I came here, I realized that she had stayed here before I met her. One day I dropped Ruby of at the school… Well, that was where I found the first trace of her, I found more in the hospital and in the police files.

She disappeared after a bashing by her brother, my father promised me he would look for her… I realized when I found the files on her that he hadn't…" Charlie tried to fight her tears, she had cried more this last few days than she had done the last four years.

A light dawned on Leah. "That's why you looked so upset that day in the Diner with your father! But why didn't he look for her? It's terrible to leave someone in a situation like that. Ross seems like a caring man, I wouldn't expect that from him…"

"Yeah, it was that day, he had a reason, at least in his own eyes…" Charlie bit down on her lower lip, this was it. "Leah, I want her to come and stay with me, at least until her injury has healed…"

"Of course, it would be a little cramped tough, You and Ruby would have to share bedroom…"

"it's just that…" Charlie interrupted her. She leaned her lower arms on the table and leaned closer to Leah, looking intently into her eyes. "The reason my father didn't look for her was because we were together…"

"What? But… together together… like?"

Charlie nodded.

Leah frowned, "But you have been dating Roman… are you telling me that in reality you're gay?" She tried to comprehend what she heard.

"Well, I might as well spill the whole thing… I am gay, I haven't dated any other girl than Joey, but I'm not into men. I have dated men, to my father's pleasing, trying to find what I had with her. I never did… I have been attracted to other girls, but I didn't want to act on it. I didn't want any other girl in my life than her.

I have never forgotten her, after she left I buried my feelings, I didn't want to be hurt like that again. I was known as the 'ice-queen' when I was in training. Then my mother died, I felt that parts of me died too. The part that was warm and loving, the part that loved Joey.

When I found Joey on the beach, I knew that part wasn't dead. I still have feelings for her. She has too, for me. I want to give us a chance and you might as well know, she'll be staying in my room, with me."

Charlie looked at Leah who stared into her teacup, her heart sank, Leah didn't look exactly thrilled by what she had said.

"Leah," Ruby figured it was about time she said something. "I know Joey, she was like a second sister to me. I have to say if you had known Charlie back then when she was with Joey, you would have rushed over to the hospital and brought Joey here before you could count to three. She was happy, you have never seen her like that. I have, and I miss the one she was back then. You have to let her stay here and give them a chance to find back to each other. Can't you see that there's something different with her already?"

Leah looked up from her cup and found Charlie's eyes. Ruby was right, there was something different, she couldn't pinpoint what, but there was something. She wet her lips with her tongue. "Charlie, I'm just a little shocked. I thought you were straight as an arrow. I have never questioned your sexuality, but I don't care who you date. I know I probably look like I have fallen from the moon, but it's not because of Joey, I don't care if you're gay. I just can't comprehend that your father didn't look for her when she disappeared." She had a tear escaping her eye.

"He thought he did the best for me. That it was just a phase and that if I stayed with her, I would throw my life away. He thought he protected me…"

Ruby looked at her with her jaw wide open. "Do you mean that she could have been found?"

Charlie wanted to bite her tongue off, she had forgotten that Ruby didn't know. "Rubs, don't be mad, he did what he thought was right and it's in the past, we can't chance what was."

"How can you be so cool about it?" Ruby had tears running down her face.

"I'm not cool about it, when I found out I thought I would die… I can't think about it… But the important thing is that Joey is here now… We have a second chance, and I want to take it."

Ruby dried of her tears and nodded. Leah looked at them, she knew she couldn't stand in the way. "Charlie, she is welcome to stay, and I'll support you. I think that all of our closest friend will support you, but others may not. I for sure will stick up for you!" Leah leaned over and gave her a hug. "So when will our new lodger move in?"


	18. Chapter 18

**thank you for all you reviews, they really make my day:)**

**

* * *

  
**

Charlie had returned to the hospital after the talk with Leah, a quick shower and some new clothes. She was utterly relieved that Leah had reacted so well, and the thought of Joey coming to stay made her head spin. At the same time it was scary, she couldn't help thinking about how her father would react when he found out. She knew she had to tell him, but she wanted them to have some time to figure things out first.

Charlie gently knocked on the door to Joey's room and pushed the door open. She smiled as she looked at Joey, seeing the face she had longed to see for so long made all her worries fly out the window.

She walked over to the bed, Joey was sleeping. She was obvious dreaming, her eyes went back and forth under her eyelids, Charlie wondered what she was dreaming. Joey woke up with a gasp, she breathed heavily as her eyes flickered around the room.

"Joey" Charlie placed her hand on her cheek, the touch made Joey flinch and turn to her, as soon as her eyes found her a big grin spread across her face.

"Charlie, you're here!" She closed her eyes for a second. "How did it go with Leah?"

"It went well, you can come and stay when you get discharged." Charlie went over to the left side of the bed, she wanted to hold her and she couldn't do that on the side of the injury and the IV."Can I…?"

"Lay on the bed with me? Of course you can." Joey patted the bed next to her. Charlie flipped of her shoes and carefully maneuvered herself so she was lying on her back. She put her arm behind Joey's head and she came to rest in the crook of her arm.

They entwined their fingers and just lay there, enjoying the feeling. Charlie finally broke the silence. "Joey, what happened after you left, what have you been doing these years?"

Joey turned her head and looked at her, with only centimeters parting them, Charlie closed the tiny gap and kissed her softly. "I want to now, I looked in the police record… I need to know Joey."

Joey could see the care in her eyes, she took a deep breath and started: "Brett forced me to leave you, I thought I would die. I didn't understand how I could still be alive without my heart and soul…

I don't understand how I got through high school, but I did. I was devastated, I cried just by seeing something that reminded me of you. Believe me, a lot of things did, like making pasta, it made me think about the time you came over. Or I smelled someone wearing the same perfume you used to wear.

And school, now that was a chapter by itself. When I forgot where I was and I turned my head, expecting to see you sitting next to me… When the teacher started to talk about something I already had been through with you. I was a mess, but somehow I graduated. I started to work, I had only one goal and that was to get my own boat. I worked my ass off, all sorts of jobs, just to earn enough to buy a boat and get away.

He kept beating me, not as often as he did before, but when he did it was much worse. A couple of times the neighbor called the police, it came in the police record that way. I lived with him for nearly two years, I figured I could take the beating because if I stayed with him I could save more of my money and get the boat sooner.

I found a job on a fishing boat, I went on a long haul and I never returned to Brett. I was out for six months, working harder than I ever did before. I loved it, I felt free and safe, the only thing missing in my life was you. I could sit on deck for hours when we didn't work, thinking about you, wondering what you were doing. It puzzled me that my heart could break again when I thought of you, because I never got my heart back.

Anyway, my boss knew that I wanted to get a boat and it turned out that his father had bought a boat that he couldn't manage, so my boss offered it to me, he wasn't interested in a sailing vessel. I got a really good price, I wouldn't be able to get a boat like that if I had to pay full for it. I called the boat 'Charlie' because in a way, I wanted to have you with me." Joey smiled sheepishly at her.

"I wish my father had found you, I'm so sorry for everything you had to go through…" Charlie was hurting for her and angry with her father.

"Charlie, I'm here now. It's been a long time, and we have experienced a lot of shit, both of us. Maybe this was the way it was meant to be? I don't know, but can't we concentrate on the future, the 'what is' and not the 'what if'. The only thing from my past worth taking into the future is the three months I had with you." Joey smiled at her, being here with Charlie was a dream come true. Her life had been shit, but she could see a silver lining on the grey clouds, maybe life was smiling at her once again.

Charlie pulled her closer and kissed the side of her head. "I think you're right, we don't know what could have been, we're here now, let's work from there."


	19. Chapter 19

**here's the suprice IJKS..:)**

**

* * *

  
**

Joey hung on Charlie's arm as they walked up to Leah's house, it was both for support and because she was nervous. She had only met Leah twice and all though she liked her, it would be strange to move into her house. She stopped and took a deep breath.

"Are you ok?" Charlie stopped when she felt her arm held back.

"Yeah… I'm just nervous."

"Don't be, Leah is a wonderful person, if she says you can stay, you can. Ruby is thrilled to have you here, and I'm sure VJ is going to love you too. You have a great way with kids, remember Ruby? I used to be jealous of her because I thought she spent too much time with you. She wanted to be with you always."

Joey looked at her and grinned, she was right, and she wanted this second chance for them.

"Hi, welcome, nice to see you out of the hospital bed!" Leah greeted her as they came through the door.

"It's nice to be out, five days are five days too much in a hospital for me!" Something about Leah made her feel at ease. "Thank you for letting me stay, I really appreciated it!"

"No worries, Charlie told me about you two, it must be hard for both of you. I'm glad to have you here, and that you two have a chance to work through things." Leah put her hand on her arm. "I have lunch for you, I'm sorry I can't join you, got to get back to work, but what about dinner tonight, I'll cook."

"That sound lovely!" Charlie smiled at her, grateful for Leah's warm welcome.

---

Joey looked at the woman sitting opposite her, she forgot all about her food as she studied her face. She had looked at her before, in the hospital, but seeing her in her home was different. She tried to see what had changed since they were eighteen. She looked the same, just more mature. She looked at the features that were so familiar to her, she was overwhelmed by a desperate need to touch her.

She rose from the chair and sat down on the one next to her. Charlie looked surprised at her. For some reason Joey felt incredibly nervous, it wasn't the first time she touched her face, but again, being in her home was different. She wet her dry lips with her tongue, lifted a shaking hand and gently touched Charlie's face with her fingertips. She let her fingers follow her jaw, across her chin and to her ear.

She lifted her other hand too and placed it on the other cheek, their eyes met. They gazed at each other, Charlie didn't move a muscle as Joey let her fingers run up each side of her face, meeting on her forehead and rand over the eyebrows. She followed the cheekbones, Charlie closed her eyes when her fingers closed in on the nose.

Joey followed the bridge of the nose down to the tip, from there following the shape of the nostrils and then to her lips. Her fingers tingled from touching her. Charlie opened her eyes again and their eyes locked as Joey used her index and middle finger to trace the shape of her lips.

Charlie couldn't tear her eyes away from Joey's. Her lips tingled from her touch. The food she had happily tucked into was long forgotten, all her senses were focused on Joey. It was different here than in the hospital, where nurses and doctors barged through the doors all the time. They had kissed and touched there, but here it felt so much more intimate.

Charlie lifted a hand and placed it on Joey's cheek, and touched her lips with her thumb. Her lips parted slightly and Charlie could feel her breath on her thumb, it was almost coming in gasps, just like her own.

She let her hand move to the back of her neck, she applied a gentle pressure, pulling her closer. Joey mirrored her and pulled her closer too, their lips gently met, it was like their first kiss. Charlie pulled away slightly again looking into her eyes.  
"Joey, I know it's only been five days since I found you on the beach, but during these days… I'm in love with you, it feels like I'm finally home."

Joey gazed into her eyes, she knew Charlie was telling the truth."I'm in love with you too, this feels right, like it's the way it's supposed to be."

Their lips met again, Joey opened her mouth and invited Charlie in. Tongue met tongue, sending jolts of passion through them. Joey let her hand glide from her neck, over her collarbones and down to the neckline of her top. Her fingers rested over her heart, she could feel the beats. Charlie let her hand do the same as Joey's.

"I… I…" Charlie's voice was hoarse from emotions.

"What?" Joey's voice was low and thick.

"I… I want you… but it's too soon…"

"Why?" Joey's voice was shaking.

"You're in pain, it would hurt, the stitches could be torn out."

Joey smiled and lifted one of her eyebrows, "I guess you have to be on top then…" She kissed her again. Charlie rose and pulled her up too, holding her hand she led the way to her bedroom. She closed the door behind them and put her arms around her, just holding her tight.

"It feels so good to just hold you, we fit so perfectly together, you have no idea how much I missed you…" Charlie whispered.

"We do… I think I know, I haven't lived the time I have been away from you, I have just existed…" Joey put her nose in the indentation under her ear, behind the jaw, inhaling her scent. She took a hold of the hem of Charlie's top and started to push it up. Charlie took a hold of it herself and pulled it over her head, then she grabbed Joey's and removed it.

They looked at each other before they came together again. Holding each other, relishing in the feeling on each other's bodies. Joey let her mouth taste the skin on Charlie's neck, making a path down to her collarbones and following the shape out to her shoulders. She let her hands find the claps of her bra and open it. She eased the straps down from her shoulders, so the garment was only held in place by the bodies pressed together.

Charlie let her hands do the same before she pulled back a little, allowing the garments to fall to the floor. She looked down, letting her hands glide from the back to the front, coming to rest on Joey's chest. She filled up her hands, gently massaging her. The feeling of touching her again was overwhelming. Joey moaned quietly under her touch, she let her own hands find Charlie. Charlie jerked at the touch and leaned into her. Their mouth found each other again, tongues seeking and caressing. Charlie eased Joey down on the bed, hovering over her supported on hands and knees.

"Joey… I have missed this so much… I can't believe we're actually making love again." A tear escaped her eyes.

"I've missed this too, I have never had any one like you. No one has been able to make me feel the way you do." Joey lifted her hands and unbuttoned Charlie's pants. She pushed them down as far as she could reach and Charlie finished the job, kicking out of them.

She opened Joey's and rose to pull them off, it didn't take long before the pants and underwear joined the rest of the clothes on the floor. She looked at her for a moment before she lowered herself and stretched out on top of her. She really felt like she had come home, this was the girl she belonged with.

Joey lifted her legs and placed them around Charlie's hips, wanting her as close as possible. "Charlie, this is right, I belong with you, I love you."

"I love you too, Joey, I never stopped."


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry for the long wait, but I hope you like this, and thank you for all your reviews:)**

**

* * *

  
**

Charlie walked down to the shipyard, Joey was cleaning up her boat as much as she could with her injury still hurting a little. Charlie had tried to convince her of taking it easy some more days, but she had insisted.

She was carrying two cups of coffee and some take away from the Diner, she was on her lunch break and wanted to talk to Joey. Two weeks had passed by since the accident, She had taken the first week off work to be there for her. They had spent the time to learn to know each other again, finding out what had changed and what still was the same.

Some things had changed, but they still loved each other. It was fun and interesting to find out new things, new quirks and little habits they had gained since last time they were together. Charlie smiled, she was happy, having Joey around made her feel like her old self. She realized how much she had missed that person, and it felt good to be able to show her warm and loving side, at least to one person.

Her smiled disappeared, she had done something without asking Joey first. The deciding factor for her to become a cop was the urge to help Joey back then, and the helplessness she felt when she couldn't. She had decided that she would never end up in that situation again, and now she could do something about it.

She wanted to make Joey feel safe, and for Brett to pay. She had started to make some inquiries about her past, based on the police files. She was fairly certain she had enough to make a case out of it, if Joey would press charges.

She came up to the boat, it was still on land, but the hole in the keel had been repaired. She called out for Joey, a smiling face appeared over the railing.

"Charlie, come on up!" Joey pointed to a ladder leaned up against the side of the boat.

"I got us lunch!" Charlie reached her the cups and bags, before she made her way up. Joey greeted her on deck with a kiss. "Have I told you how hot you look in uniform?" Joey gave her a cheeky grin. "I think you have mentioned it once or twice…" Charlie put her arms around her and gave her a proper kiss.

Joey pulled away slightly, "eat first, or make out first?" She kissed her again.

Charlie answered the kiss, letting her tongue play with Joey's, just enjoying the feeling of being close.

They took a few minutes to just be together before Charlie tore herself away. "Actually Joey, I have to talk to you about something." Charlie suddenly felt nervous, she hoped Joey wouldn't be angry for what she had done. She remembered very well how reluctant Joey had been to do something about her situation before.

"You sound serious, anything wrong?" Joey felt uneasy, she didn't like the change in her voice. Charlie took her hand and seated them on the deck. She gave one cup of coffee to Joey and a sandwich, she took her own cup and drank some.

"Joey, please don't be mad at me. I have spent some time this week at work and looked into your old files… " Joey stared at her, but she didn't say anything, Charlie took it as a good sign.  
"I made some phone calls to the local police stations where the cases had been reported. They have tracked down the neighbors that contacted the police. We have found three of them, and all three are willing to be witnesses. Joey, if you press charges against Brett, he will have to pay for what he did to you. I'll be a witness too, he won't get away."

Joey stared at her, not quite knowing what to think, but she knew what happened last time she didn't listen to her. "Are you sure? Isn't it too late or something?"

"No, Joey, it's only two years back, these kind of cases can go ten years back before they get too old."

"If I do it, will he be locked up right away, or will he just be brought in for questioning and then let lose?"

"We'll take out an AVO, he can't come close to you or me. Joey, I can protect you and myself. If you do this, you don't have to be scared anymore. He deserves to pay for what he has done to you!"

Joey looked away from her, staring out over the sea. She just wanted to forget about Brett, but she also knew that was impossible. Somehow he always managed to track her down when she stayed too long in one place. It was like he was a moth drawn to the light. He seemed to have an uncontrollable urge to control her.

"If we take out an AVO, won't it say what district it's taken out in?" Joey remembered Brett's threat about hurting Charlie, if he was free and around she doubted that a paper would stop him.

"It will… You're afraid that he'll come after us?" Joey nodded, "He threatened to hurt you, I don't want to put you in danger." Joey had tears welling up in her eyes.

Charlie grabbed her hand. "Joey, I'm a trained cop, I can take care of myself and you. If he comes after us, he does the biggest mistake he has ever done, except from hurting you."

"You think that I should do it?"

Charlie nodded, "Yes, I think you should."

Joey looked at her, "I didn't listen to you last time, which was a big mistake, I won't do the same again. I'll press charges against him." She leaned into Charlie and put her arms around her, "If he hurts you, I'll never forgive myself."

"I know, I feel the same way, I shouldn't have let you go that day, I should have protected you, taken you home with me. Instead I left you there… I'm so sorry Joey. I let him take you away, I let him beat you…"

"Charlie, it wasn't your fault! You didn't let him do anything. Charlie, there was nothing you could do…" Joey cupped her face with her hands making Charlie look into her eyes.

"I know Joey, that's why I became a cop, so that I can do something, and I want to do this, I want to make him pay." She put down her coffee cup and put her arms around Joey. She found her lips and kissed her, just wanting to be close to her.

Charlie pulled away from her, resting forehead on forehead. "Joey, I want Morag to be your layer, Brett won't know what hit him, she is the best there is."

"Your father's wife?"

"Yeah, I have already given her the files, but I haven't told her who you are… I need to tell Dad… I want to invite them over tomorrow. I want to tell the whole Bay about us, but I have to tell him first… I don't think it will be pretty, but I don't want him to find out second hand… Are you up for it?"

"It's your decision, he's your father… He scares me, but I'm ready if you are." Joey didn't look forward to meet him again, but she understood it was important to Charlie.

"Charlie, I know you took a week off work to be with me… Do you think you could take some more days off?" Joey got an idea.

"Yeah, I have a lot of overtime I can use, why?"

"I just thought, the new mast is coming later today, the boat will be out on the water tomorrow. I want to take you out, we could sail up the coast, you know… run away after your father has freaked out over us… getting away from the whole thing…"

"That would be great, I haven't even seen the inside of this boat… I'm not used to boats, but I can learn!" spending some alone-time with Joey in the place she loved the most really appealed to her. It wouldn't hurt to go 'under ground' after talking to her father either. She dreaded the conversation, she had a pretty good idea how it would go.


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you for all your reviews, and relax, this story won't be very dark, just a little... but not for long:)**

**

* * *

  
**

Ross walked into the Diner to get some desert for the evening, as he walked through the doors his eyes fell on his daughter. She was sitting at a table, still in her uniform, with a cup of coffee in her hands. He stopped and studied her, she had a little smile on her lips, obviously lost in her thoughts, staring out the window. She looked relaxed and happy.

Ross was puzzled, Charlie always used to be alert, even when she wasn't at work, and she would never get lost in thoughts. He hadn't seen her like this in years. When she was a teenager she could get lost in daydreams, but as an adult, she never did. He walked over to her.

"Hi Charlie!"

The voice made her jump, she looked up to see the person addressing her. She had been too lost in her thoughts to recognize it. The smile disappeared when she saw her father standing beside her.

"You look… happy, any reason for that?" Ross was curious to know what caused this in her.

"I am… It's good that I met you, I want to invite you and Morag over for dinner tomorrow, I have something I need to talk to you about…"

"Yeah, sure. We don't have any plans, it would be nice. Do you want me to bring anything?" Ross looked forward to spend some time with his two daughters.

"No, just yourself and Morag. Six, would that be ok?"

"See you then!" Ross leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

---

Joey looked at herself in the mirror, she wanted to make a good impression on Ross and Morag. She felt her hands get wet from nervous sweat. She ran them over her jeans. Charlie came up behind her and wrapped her hands around her. Joey leaned back in the embrace.

"Are you ok?" Charlie let her lips touch her neck. Joey nodded, "Just nervous…"  
"Me too… but we have to do this."

Joey turned around and slipped her arms around her waist. "You know there is a boat waiting for us, we can sneak out the window and run away!"

"I have to admit, that's very tempting, but it won't make this go away. We'll better face this first, and just so you know, whatever he says won't make me feel any different about you. I love you and I'm not letting anyone come between us." Charlie gave her a long, soft kiss, placing Joey's lower lip between her own.

Joey pulled back a little, "You're right, and as I said before, if you can handle Brett, I can handle your father… I love you too!"Joey closed the few centimeters that separated them and kissed her again. She parted her lips and Charlie immediately answered, meeting her tongue wither own. Their kiss deepened and became passionate. Joey pushed Charlie down on the bed, Charlie dragged her down with her. They let themselves drown in each other, legs in between each others, they started to move together.

"Charlie, Dad's…" The door flung open and Ruby entered, she blushed as she saw the two wrapped around each other.

"Ruby! Have you never heard of knocking?" Charlie was slightly embarrassed, but at least they still had their clothes on.

"Relax sis, it's not the first time I see the two of you make out, but I don't think Dad wants to see his daughter laying on the bed, making out with her girlfriend. If you don't want to get caught, you better come, they are here." Ruby chuckled, left the room and closed the door behind her.

They got up from the bed and straightened their clothes, they looked at each other, both nervous. They gave each other a quick kiss before they went to face Ross.

---

Ross was standing with Morag in the kitchen, chatting with Ruby. He was a little puzzled that there was no sign of any dinner, since that was what Charlie had invited them for. He figured that maybe she had decided they would eat at the Diner, which was fine by him, they served really good food there.

He was laughing at something Ruby said when he saw his oldest daughter walking through the living room towards the kitchen, he grinned at her, she looked really good. The grin froze on his face when he saw the person walking behind her. He was rendered speechless, shocked to see that girl again.

Charlie came into the kitchen, holding on to Joey's hand, Ross saw from one to the other. Charlie took a deep breath. "Dad, Morag this is Joey Collins."

"This is the girl you gave me the files on?" Morag studied Joey, it was hard to recognize her from the pictures. She was gorgeous and none of the pictures had shown that. She had only seen a bruised and battered girl.

"It is…" Charlie concentrated on her father.

"What is she doing here?" Ross stared at her, his voice low.

"She had an accident with her boat, I found her almost dead on the beach." Charlie didn't like the tone of his voice or the look on his face.

"Are you two back together?" He tried to control his anger, but felt he was losing the battle.

"We are, we still love each other." Charlie squeezed Joey's hand harder. Morag looked from one to the other, trying to fit the pieces together.

Ross walked up to Joey, stopping just centimeters away from her. He grabbed a hold of the front of her shirt, "You get the hell out of here!"

Joey let out a whimper, she was terrified, Ross pushed her and let her go. Joey stared from him to Charlie before she turned and ran into the bedroom.

Charlie stared at her father, shocked over what he had done. "What the hell? How could you do that, you know how scared she gets. Hell, anyone would get scared by that!  
Dad, you can't keep her away, she is staying with me, I won't let her go. You kept her away for four years. You could have found her! And now you try to scare her away?" Charlie shoock her head.

"I brought this home for you to have a look at, all the stuff in there is your fault!" Charlie pointed to a file lying on the kitchen table before she turned and left.

Morag stared at the back of Charlie before she turned and looked at Ross, she had never seen him lose his temper. "You know this girl?" She wanted some answers. Ross turned to her, still not in control. "I knew her, she was my daughters… lesbian lover. Charlie isn't gay, I know it!"

"Oh, I think she is!" Morag rolled her eyes. Ross shot her a dirty look. "What did Charlie mean that you could have found her?"

"She wanted me to find her after her brother bashed her and forced her to leave." He was still angry and didn't consider what he was saying.

"And you didn't?"

"No, I didn't want my daughter to throw her life away because of that girl."

"You haven't seen her files?" Morag was shocked, she couldn't believe that he had the opportunity to find Joey and get her out of the situation she had been in.

"No, I haven't seen anything on her, I just wanted her out of my daughter's life!"

"I think you need to have a look!" Morag pushed him down on a chair, opened the file and threw it on the table in front of him. "If you had found her, she wouldn't have experienced that." She turned and headed for the door, "I leave the car for you, I hope you think good and hard before you come home." She walked out and disappeared around the corner.

They had all forgotten that Ruby was there, She looked over her father's shoulder and saw the pictures spread out in front of him. She let out a little whimper and headed for the bathroom.


	22. Chapter 22

"Are you ok?" Charlie came into the bedroom and saw Joey curled up into a ball on the bed. It was obvious that she wasn't.

"He scared me…" Joey's voice was only a whisper. Charlie lay on the bed next to her and put her arms around her. Joey uncurled and let herself be pulled into her.

"I know Joey, he scared me too." Charlie put a leg over her, wanting to embrace her with everything she had. "I yelled at him, scolding him for scaring you and I told him that you are mine for keeps…" Joey smiled a little, "You really said that? Charlie nodded. "You know you're min for keeps too!" Joey put a hand on her cheek. "I love you Charlie Buckton, even if your father scares me!"

"I love you too Joey Collins, even if my father scares me!"Charlie smiled and lips met. It wasn't any passion in it, it was just for comfort and reassurance. A knock on the door drew them apart. "Yeah?" Charlie called out softly. Ruby opened the door and put a tear stained face in. "Can I come in?" They both waved her in.

"Can I… " She motioned to the bed. Charlie and Joey rolled apart, making room for her in the middle. Ruby dived in, placing her head on their joint arms. "You have been crying?" Charlie lifted her free hand and stroke her over her cheek. Ruby nodded.

"I have never seen him like that… And I saw the pictures in the file…" Ruby rolled over and buried her head in Charlie's chest. "I just don't understand…" she mumbled. Charlie stroke her over her back, looking at Joey.

"It's in the past Ruby, I'm actually pressing charges against Brett, Charlie has done a real good job, digging up witnesses and stuff.

"I'm glad, he deserves life for what he did to you!" Ruby turned and looked at her. "I'm really glad you're here, Charlie is heaps better to be around than before, not that she was bad, it's just that she is happy now."

Joey smiled and chuckled, "I'm happy too, it's great to be here and it's so good to be around you too… " Joey looked at Charlie with a grin on her face, "Is she still ticklish?" Charlie grinned, "I hold and you tickle!"

---

Ross looked at the pictures in front of him, he had read through the cases, he felt horrible. Seeing and reading what Joey had gone through, knowing that he could have found her. He was devastated, this had to be the biggest mistake he'd ever done. He didn't want to see her with Charlie, but he could have found the girl and made other arrangements for her.

His thought were interrupted by laughter from the bedroom, he thought of the happy Charlie he had seen yesterday in the Diner, he knew he hadn't seen her like that since Joey left back then. He sighed, rose from the chair and left.

---

Three people lay out of breath on the bed, still giggling. "Maybe we should get some food" Joey started to get hungry. "I think that might be a good idea!" Charlie agreed. Ruby's stomach made a loud rumble. They all started laughing. "Dinner it is!" Joey jumped up from the bed.

Charlie got up too and caught her, "I just want you to know, that even if this was a disaster, I do love you, and I don't care what my father thinks!"

"I love you too, and maybe Ross comes around, give him some time, it had to be a shock for him to see me here, and hearing that the two of us are together." The gap between them closed without any of them initiate it. They shared a long, deep kiss.

Ruby looked at them and smiled to herself, she liked to see her sister like that. She cleared her throat; "Girls, I'm still here, and I'm still hungry!"

---

Roman was standing behind the counter talking with Leah when Charlie, Joey and Ruby came in to the Diner. Roman saw Charlie holding the hand of a woman he had never seen before. He leaned closer to Leah, "Who's that?"

Leah didn't have to look to know who he was asking about, "That's Joey, a… eh… a friend of Charlie's." She didn't know what to say, coming out was Charlie's business, not hers.

Charlie stopped when she saw Roman behind the counter, "That guy is the one I told you about, I think we went out four times, it was a disaster to put it that way. He still nags me about going out again, I think I hurt his male ego."She whispered into Joey's ear and giggled.

"Poor guy, his ego is really gonna hurt now, out-conquered by a girl!" Joey bit her lower lip as she smiled and looked at the guy. He was good looking, blond, muscular, tall, broad shoulders, blue eyes with a twinkle. If Charlie hadn't fallen for him, she wouldn't fall for any guy.

They walked over to the counter, Roman put on his most charming smile, Leah was about to die from trying to control her laughter.

"Ladies, what can I get you?" Roman was curious, but tried to keep his smile.

"Roman this is Joey, "Charlie lifted their clutched hands and lay them on the counter, she looked at Leah squirming with a tomato red face. Roman stared at their hands.

"Joey is my high school sweetheart, and we have picked up where we left off." She grinned and turned to Joey giving her a short, soft kiss. Roman stared at them with open mouth, then a smile spread over his face. "So that's why we didn't work out, I was a little scared, thinking that I wasn't man enough for you. Looks like that was the problem, I was way too much man!"

He laughed, "I have to admit, I didn't see this coming!" He looked at Leah standing beside him laughing so hard that she was crying. He punched her playfully in the arm, "I guess you knew." Leah nodded, "I'm sorry, but your face was so funny." She dried her eyes.

"Ok, lovebirds, what can I get you?" Roman grinned at them

---

"How did it go with Ross?" Leah came over to their table with three coffee's, she sat down and joined them.

"It was a disaster," Charlie admitted. "I know we don't look like it was, I think we all are just suppressing it. I don't know how to deal with it, I think we just need to give it a little time."

"Actually we're planning to take a few days away from everything, my boat is back on the water, and we just want to get away." Joey looked at Charlie that nodded in agreement.

"You can't let me stay here alone, can't I come with you, I haven't even seen Joey's boat. Please let me come." Ruby put on her best puppy eye look, she didn't want her sister and Joey to go away without her.

"Ruby you have school, you can't miss out just because you want to come with us. I'm sure Joey will take us all when you have vacation." Charlie didn't feel like having Ruby tagging along, she wanted Joey all to herself.

Joey leaned over to Charlie and whispered in her ear, a big smile spread across her face, she nodded. Joey turned to Ruby, "It's weekend, so if you want to we can take a short trip along the coast, anchoring up somewhere and come back Sunday evening and then Charlie and I leave for a few days after that." Ruby sat up and clapped her hands.

"Maybe you, Leah, would like to come too, It's plenty of room for you and VJ, it would be nice to repay you a little for everything you have done for me!" Leah thought about it for a minute, "Let me just check…" She got up from her chair and went into the kitchen. She came back moments later. "Ok girls, we're having a weekend on the ocean!"


	23. Chapter 23

**thank you for all your great reviews, they always make my day:) Enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

Joey carefully maneuvered the boat to dock at the pier. They had a wonderful weekend at sea, the weather was perfect, just enough wind to give the boat perfect speed. VJ had been particularly excited and had given his mother a scare when he decided to climb the mast, fortunately he hadn't got very high before Joey spotted him and got him down. She had taken him to the top later, in the proper safety gear and that made his day.

They had all enjoyed themselves, but Joey had to admit that she wouldn't miss them. She looked forward to have the boat alone with Charlie, doing what they wanted, when they wanted. She grinned, it was a lot of things she wanted to do, and most of them wasn't appropriate to do with other people present.

"Thank you Joey, this has been wonderful, I think you have made a friend for life with this, VJ is crazy about you!" Leah gave Joey a hug before she jumped off the boat. VJ came over and Joey knelt down and hugged him. "Can I come with you again, without Mum?" VJ looked dead serious. Joey grinned and ruffled his hair, "We'll see little man, I promise you that I'll take you out again, but I don't know if your Mum will let you go without her, you might have to be a little older first."

"But you'll take me, even with her?"  
"Yes, I will!" Joey grinned and hugged him again before he jumped down on the pier.

"Thank you for this Joey!" Ruby was the next to hug her. "I'm so glad that you're here, promise me you'll stay?"  
"Rubs, I'll promise I'll stay as long as your sister wants me."

"Then she'll stay forever, because I'm not letting her go!" Charlie came up behind her and put her arms around her waist. Joey grinned, turned her head and kissed her cheek. "It doesn't look like you have to worry Rubs, I'm not planning on letting her go either!" Ruby grinned and jumped off.

They pulled out again, waving to the three people standing on the pier. The boat slowly glided through the water, heading for the open ocean. Charlie put her arms around Joey standing at the wheel. "Four days alone, can it be any better?"

---

Joey sat on deck, leaning her back against the mast. She thought about all the times she had sat like that, dreaming about Charlie, looking at their pictures. The pictures, she suddenly remembered that she hadn't seen them since the accident. She rose and rushed down under deck. She looked at the place they used to be, pushed between the side of the boat and a cabinet. She already knew they wasn't there. She search drawers and cabinets, even the charts in case they had fallen in between.

Charlie came out from the shower, just wrapped in a towel. "What are you looking for?" She saw that Joey was franticly searching for something.

"It's just two pictures, I've had them since we were eighteen, we took…"

"Them in a photo boot." Charlie finished for her. "I'm sorry Joey, I totally forgot," She went into the bedroom. She came back holding her wallet. "Watson was down here after the accident, she needed to find some ID on you. She found these, she recognized me." She pulled up the two pictures and handed them to Joey.

"You probably think I'm crazy for panicking over two photos…" Joey was blushing.

"Well, I don't…" Charlie reached inside the wallet again and her fingers came up holding her two photos, she showed them to Joey.

"You kept them?"

Charlie nodded, "Those and the letter you wrote me. So many times they were the only thing that kept me going, that sentence in your letter…"

"Charlie, you are the love of my life and maybe one day the winds will fill our sails and let us find our way back to each other." Joey finished for her, she put the pictures on the charts and put her arms around Charlie instead. "It's true you know, you are the love of my life!"

Charlie gazed into her eyes, warm, brown eyes filled with love. "You are the love of mine, and the winds did bring us together, maybe not in the way we would prefer, but here we are!" Their lips met.

"I'm so glad that we are alone!" Joey looked into her eyes again, loosened the towel around Charlie, and let it drop to the floor. "You are so beautiful," She lifted a hand and placed it on her cheek. Charlie took a hold of the hem of Joey's top and pulled it over her head, "So are you!" She reached around her and unclasped her bra. She pulled her closer until their bodies met.

It was like their eyes were locked together, neither able to look away. Just body on body, relishing in the feeling of skin on skin, while their eyes touched their souls. It felt like they were locked in a magic moment, a moment were nothing else mattered, just the two of them.

Their lips met, tenderly seeking the other, tongues met and caressed. Joey let her hands run over Charlie's back, her nails scraping lightly down her spine, sending shivers through her. Charlie put her hands between them and unbuttoned Joey's pants and pushed down the garments, letting them fall to the floor to join the rest. They moved legs in between each others, continuing kissing and exploring.

"Let's go to bed!" Joey took a hold of Charlie's hand and led her to the cabin in the bow of the boat.

---

"It's not hard to see why you love this so much." Charlie leaned into Joey, they were sitting on deck, Joey leaned her back against the mast, Charlie sat between her legs and leaned against her. They were naked, just wrapped in a sheet from the bed. They had climbed out the hatch in the deck above the bed, which served both as a window and an entrance.

The sun had almost completely set, coloring the sky pink, orange and yellow, above the stars started to appear. The ocean was like a mirror, reflecting the light.

"I do, being out here was the only place I felt safe, the ocean fills me with peace. I'm not sure why, maybe because it's unchangeable, it doesn't care what we do, it does its thing no matter what. It allows us to be on it, but if we don't treat it with respect it destroys us… There was always one thing missing though…" Joey leaned her chin on Charlie's shoulder. "I love the ocean, but without you it was an empty love. Being out here with you… I'm completely satisfied, There's not a thing in this world I miss."

Charlie turned so she was sitting sideways, she wrapped her arms around Joey. "I know what you mean, it's a matter of existing, not living. I want to sail away with you, maybe we can take a vacation during the summer, sail around Australia or something." Charlie kissed her.

"You know, that would take more than just a few days, that would take months!" Joey giggled, "I would love to, I'd sail around the world with you!"

"Yeah, it might not be doable now, but I would love to spend the summer here, on the boat. I can't believe I haven't seen what a wonderful thing boats are before, But I don't think it's the boat… It's you!" Charlie snuggled closer to her, as if that was possible.

"I can't think of nothing better!" Joey put her legs around her.

"Joey," Charlie lifted her head and looked her in the eyes.

"Mhm"

"I want to ask you one thing…"

"yeah, ask!"

"Do you want to move in with me, I know you have been staying with me, but it was always just until the boat was fixed. It's fixed, but I don't want to let you go. Four years apart was long enough, I don't want to be without you for another day, or night."

Joey stared at her, a big grin spread across her face. "I'd love to live with you, if it's ok with Leah. You're right, four years apart is enough!"


	24. Chapter 24

**thank you for all your reviews!  
I have to apologize to all boat nethusiasts out there, I don't know the sailing lingo in english, only norwegian... try and find them in a dictionary... impossible... so if there's any mistakes, just ignore them!**

**

* * *

  
**

Charlie was standing by the wheel of the boat, she enjoyed the feeling of being in control of the vessel. She had worried a bit over the fact that she didn't have a boat license, but Joey was always close by, and they were surrounded by open water.

The first few times she had steered the boat had been scary. She didn't feel like she had control, it was too far to the bow. She got used to it, and now she loved the feeling of the boat respond to her slightest movement on the wheel.

She watched Joey make her way over the sloping deck, it was windy and the boat shot through the water. She jumped from the deck down into the cockpit, she walked up and stood on the other side of the wheel. "I think it's time!"

"Time for what?" Charlie had no idea what Joey was thinking about. Joey leaned over the wheel and kissed her. "I think it's time for you to climb the mast!"

"Are you crazy? I'm not going up in that thing!" She looked at the mast, it was almost twenty meters high.  
"Come on, you're a tough, strong cop, don't tell me a little mast is scaring you?" Joey lifted and eyebrow, challenging her. "It's a part of having a sailboat, what if the sail get stuck, or the wind meter brakes, or the antenna?"

"You want me to go up there all by myself?" Charlie didn't like to admit it, but climbing in a twenty meter mast, sloping to the side didn't exactly appeal to her.

"I can go with you, I have two harnesses, I just put the boat on autopilot and we climb!" Joey knew what was awaiting her on the top, a view she had never seen before. "Come on, I promise, you won't regret it!"

"Ok, let's do it."

Joey disappeared under deck to set the autopilot, came up again and opened one of the cockpit storage rooms. She found the harnesses, it was the same type climbers would use. Joey helped Charlie into hers before she put on her own. She took Charlie by her hand and hooked her up to the rope. "Are you ready honey?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." She bit her lower lip, she wasn't sure about this one. They started to climb, Joey first to show her how it was done. She paused a third of the way up, letting Charlie catch up with her. She smiled when they came face to face."What do you think so far?"

"I don't know… it's a little scary…" Charlie looked down, the boat was sloping so much that all she could see under her was water.  
"Let's get to the top!" Joey let Charlie climb first.

Charlie held around the top of the mast, looking around. The view was amazing. "What do you think now?" Joey came up and looked at her, seeing the expression on her face.

"I'm so glad you made me do this, I have never seen this before." Charlie couldn't tear her eyes away from the view. They were surrounded by water, not a strip of land was visible. She could see the curvature of the globe and it seemed like they were the only two people on it.

She turned and looked at Joey. "Thank you for this, I could sit up here forever!" Joey grinned at her, "I know, I can too!" She wrapped her legs around Charlie's that were wrapped around the mast. "I bet you have never kissed in the top of a mast before…" Joey gave her a cheeky grin.

"No, I haven't, "Charlie laughed, "Have you?"

"Actually no, but I'm about to!" Joey leaned over and found her lips. She put an arm around her, holding her tight. Joey nibbled on Charlie's lower lip, making her groan in dissatisfaction. Charlie took one hand and placed it behind her head, giving her the ability to kiss her properly.

Out of breath they pulled apart, leaning forehead on forehead. "Maybe we should continue this on deck?" Charlie put a hand on Joey's cheek. "This is amazing, but my legs are starting hurt!"

---

"You know I didn't mean actually on deck…" Charlie lay on her side, entangled with Joey, the sun shining down on them.  
"I know, but the whole boat is ours, there is no one else out here, why not?" Joey grinned and placed a delicate kiss on Charlie's lips. "This is our last day out here, we have to make the most out of it!"

---

Charlie and Joey was walking into the Surfclub, they had decided to end their four days get away with a drink. If it wasn't for Charlie having to go to work the next day, they could have stayed out there for three more days, but there was no way she could have the Friday off. It irritated both of them a little, one shift and they couldn't let her off.

"Hey, Charlie, come and Join us!" Jack had spotted them as they entered the bar. He was sitting at a table with Martha, Tony and Rachel.

Charlie held on to Joey's hand and walked over. "You all know Joey?"  
"No, just heard about you," Tony smiled, rose and gave her his hand, "I have seen 'Charlie' though, some boat you got there!" Joey grinned and took his hand.

Jack jumped up and found chairs for them. "What can I get you Honey?" Charlie stood so close to Joey that their bodies touched, grinning at her.

"Whatever you're having!" Joey lifted her eyebrows a little, she leaned into her ear, "I really want to kiss you…" She whispered. Charlie bowed her head for a second, giggling before she planted her lips on Joey's, "right back!"

The others looked at the women in front of them, everyone except from Rachel was surprised, they had heard rumors, but rumors are rumors, you can't believe them. Joey sat down and four pairs of eyes were fixed on her. She felt a little uneasy under the scrutiny.

Rachel decided to ease the tension. "Leah told me you had taken her and VJ out on your boat?"

Joey smiled at her in appreciation, "Yeah, and Ruby and Charlie, we took them out for the weekend, and then Charlie and I left for a few days, we are just back."

Charlie came with two white vines, and sat down beside her. "It was wonderful, the boat is great!" She slipped hand around Joey's waist and pulled her a little closer. "Look I know you are all dying to ask. Yes, Joey and I are a couple, we were together in high school, hadn't seen each other in years before the storm washed her up on the beach. We love each other."

"That explain your good mood at work, you're in luuuv!" Jack grinned, he had suspected something like this, seeing how wrapped up Charlie was in Joey, he was happy for them. Martha smiled too, she thought is was fun to see Charlie on her knees, she reminded her of herself, she was on her knees for Jack.

"So when can we get out on your boat?" Tony was more interested in that than in them, as long as they were happy, he didn't care.

Jack laughed, "Dad is crazy about boats, you have to excuse him."

"Well he is not the only one," Martha elbowed him. "I think it runs in the family, Jack has a dream of getting his own some day."

"Don't blame it all on me, I know you want one too!"

Joey smiled as she watched the interaction between Jack and Martha, they obviously was a couple that loved each other. "Well, if you want to, I'm not working yet, I could take you out tomorrow."

The men lit up, "Great! I have never sailed a boat like that!" Tony's eyes glittered at the thought. "What about the ladies? I want to sail too?" Martha pouted a little.

"Why don't I take the guys out tomorrow, we come back in the afternoon and pick up the ladies and we all get out for the weekend? The boat easily sleeps six people, you all get separate bedrooms." Joey turned to Charlie, "You want to go out with me again?"

Charlie grinned, "Any time Honey!" She gave her a quick kiss.

"It sounds like we have a plan, tomorrow morning it is!" Joey lifted her glass and toasted. She turned to Charlie, "I love to take you out again, maybe we can escape up the mast again." She grinned and their lips found each other.

"Charlie, what do you think you're doing?"


	25. Chapter 25

Charlie froze with her lips still on Joey's, she had no problem recognizing the voice. She slowly drew away from Joey. "Dad"

"Charlie, you can't behave like that in public!" Ross face was furious, seeing his daughter wrapped around another woman, in a public place made him see red. He was standing with his arm around Morag, they had planned to have a nightcap.

"Behave like what?" Charlie looked at him, she had no doubt what he was talking about.

"You know what I mean, Charlie, don't act like a fool! You can't… there are people here."

"You mean it's wrong for me to hold and kiss the person I love?" Charlie started to get irritated. "Why don't you say anything to Rachel and Tony, they have their arms around each other, or Martha and Jack, they just kissed?"

"You know what I'm talking about, why don't you just leave?"

"Charlie, let's just go." Joey whispered to her, she didn't like this, she could tell that Ross was about to explode.

"No, we are not leaving, if anyone should leave, it's him!" Charlie held on to Joey and glared at her father. "If I want to hold Joey and show my affection for her, I will! You have your arm around Morag. You love her, you want to show her. I love Joey, I want to show her, what's the difference?"

"Yes Ross, what's the difference?" Morag took a step away from him and folded her arms over her chest. Six pair of eyes were staring at him, everyone except Joey. Ross looked like he wanted to hit someone. "You're making a fool of yourself Charlie!"

"No, I don't, you do!" Charlie rose from her chair, "I think you should leave!"

Ross turned and grabbed Morag by the elbow, "Come on let's go!" he mumbled.

"No, I don't think so, you should leave, I'm going to have that drink and get to know my step-daughter and her girlfriend a little better. Just take the car, I'll take a cab!" She turned away from him, pulled up a chair and sat down.

"Sorry Morag, I didn't mean to cause trouble for you." Charlie chewed her lip.

"Charlie, you didn't, I love the man, that doesn't mean that I agree on everything he say sand does, and in this case, I believe he is wrong." Morag motioned to Alf behind the bar for a drink.

Charlie looked at the woman she had disliked so much in the beginning, "Thank you Morag, I really appreciate your support."

Morag looked at her and smiled, "Now now, let's not get carried away!" she patted her arm. "So Joey, tell me a little bit about yourself."

---

Joey was laying in bed, Charlie was spooning her, even the warmth of her body and the security she felt in her arms couldn't chase away her fears. They had a good time in the Surfclub, Charlie's friends were great, but seeing her father scared her. He had the same expression in his face as Brett would have before he hit her. The first time when he had pushed her had scared her, but she got over it quickly in the company of Charlie and her sister.

She had told Charlie that if she could deal with Brett, she could deal with her father. She didn't know if she could. She felt tears run over the bridge of her nose and over her temple, she loved Charlie, but would she ever feel safe any other place than out on the ocean alone? Charlie couldn't give up her life to go with her, she had responsibilities, a sister that needed her, a community that relied on her.

She carefully lifted Charlie's hand and put it on her hip. She slowly maneuvered herself out of bed, careful not to wake Charlie. She found a robe and put it on, eased the door open and slipped out.

---

Charlie stirred, half asleep she stretched out her hand. She was wide awake when her hand didn't meet Joey's body. She lay for a second before she opened her eyes and the confirmed it, Joey wasn't there, her side was cold, she had been gone for a while.

Charlie jumped up, half panicking, threw on a robe and rushed out the door, the first thing she thought about was the boat. She stopped when she reached the kitchen and saw Joey sitting hunched over at the table. She had a cup between her hands and tearstains down her cheeks. Charlie pulled up a chair next to her, sat down and put an arm around her.

"What's wrong?" She leaned her chin on her shoulder.

"Nothing…"

"Sure, nothing, you just sit here and cry your eyes out in the middle of the night because life is so honky dory?"

Joey's lips curled up for a moment. "Charlie, it's just me, I'm being stupid."

"You're not being stupid… It's Dad, right?" Charlie had seen that her father had scared Joey, but she seemed fine afterwards, obviously she wasn't.

"He scared me" Joey admitted. "He had the same look Brett would have…I wanted to run…"

"I'm so sorry Joey, he will never hurt you, I promise. No one will ever hurt you again!"

" Charlie, not even you can promise that. I feel like a sitting duck… I want to get out on the sea again…"

Charlie leaned her elbow on the table and supported her head in her hand. She had the other one around Joey's waist. Her stomach churned, "Would you leave me?"

Joey looked at her, she lifted a hand and put it on her cheek, "No, I will never let anyone make me leave you again."

Charlie smiled relieved, and gave her a soft kiss. "I have a talk with my father, and we'll get those AVO papers on Brett tomorrow." Charlie cupped Joey's face with both her hands, "I'm not letting anybody hurt you!"

Joey put her arms around her waist, "Let's go to bed." She knew it wouldn't do any good to disagree, she trusted that Charlie knew what she was talking about.

---

He held the papers that the officer had given him. He clenched his teeth, anger was flowing through him. First he had been dragged in for a humiliating interrogation and now this. He punched his fist in the wall, it went straight through. How could she do this? She had to realize that the only reason he hit her was to make her learn from her mistakes.

His father had been right. The only way women could live a good life was when they were controlled, and the only way they learned was by being punished. He had to control Joey, or she would never be happy.

He knew, she had been with a girl when she was eighteen. It was sick and he had to get her away. She would destroy her life if it wasn't for him. He had to keep an eye on her to be sure she didn't end up dead like his mother, it took some bruises and wounds, but that was better than being dead.

It had only taken two days after his mother left before they got the message she was dead. His father had repeated over and over again that the reason she died was because she tried to leave.

He had to protect his sister, he wanted her to have a good life, and the only way to ensure that was to teach her, and it was his duty to do so.

He went into the bedroom, threw some clothes in a bag and left.


	26. Chapter 26

**thank you for all the feedback! and... here we go...**

**

* * *

**

Joey was standing on the deck of the trawler. She had been back at work for a month and she loved it. She was working with Aden and another guy, they all got along great, but Aden and she had become good friends. They were heading back in after a long day out and Joey looked forward to a long, warm shower, preferably accompanied with Charlie.

She grinned when she saw Charlie standing on the pier waiting for her. She would when they finished at the same time. They had been together for two months and every day seemed like a miracle. They loved each other and the more time they spent together, the deeper they fell for each other.

"You are one lucky girl Joey, I wouldn't mind having someone like her waiting for me!" Aden elbowed her and grinned. They were just about to dock.

"I'm sure there are plenty of girls out there that want you!" Joey punched him in the arm and stepped up on the railing. "See you tomorrow!" She grinned at him and jumped down on the pier.

She found herself in Charlie's arms as soon as her feet touched the pier. She didn't waste any time finding her lips. "I missed you Charlie!"

"Good, I missed you too!" Charlie grinned, "Come on, let's go, I think we provide too much entertainment for the boys!"

Joey turned her head and saw the crew of her boat and some other guys working on the wharf staring at them. "Yeah, I need a long, warm shower and someone to wash my back, do you know someone who would care to join me?" Joey lifted an eyebrow and gave her a cheeky grin.

---

Brett was standing on the pier, looking at his sister's boat. He was filled with a cold anger, it had taken him some time to track down her exact location, the AVO papers he had been presented only stated the district. He had come to the bay a couple of weeks earlier, run into some old mates and spent the next weeks drinking with them.

Now he was ready to find his sister, get her to see sense and make her drop the charges. He lifted the bottle of alcohol to his mouth and drank. He turned and walked away from the boat, this was a small town and it wouldn't take him long to track her down. He found his way to the beach, sat down and drank some more. He lay back in the sand and fell asleep.

---

"Enjoy your run on the beach, I wish I could come with you!" Charlie wrapped her arms around Joey, kissing her neck. "I wish you could too, it's a lot more fun when I can beat you in a sprint!" Joey turned in her embrace and put her hands inside her still open uniform shirt. "Or maybe you could be late for work…" Joey found her lips and kissed her.

Charlie let willingly Joey enter her mouth with her tongue, it was one of her favorite things, making out with her, only topped by a few other things they didn't have time for right now. Charlie gave into the kiss, letting her own tongue dance with hers. Finally she pulled away. "I'm sorry Joey, I have to go, Jack is waiting for me."

"I guess I'll take a rain check on the rest…" Joey grinned and gave her a peck on the lips. She turned her around and slapped her playfully on the butt. "Go on, see you tonight!"

---

Jack was sitting outside Leah's house waiting for Charlie, she was late. He leaned on the wheel, sighing. He stretched when she saw her run towards him, open the door and dump into the passenger seat.

"Busy morning?" He grinned when he noticed that she had missed a button in her shirt. "You might want to fix that." He pointed to the button she had missed.

Charlie looked down and blushed, she quickly fixed it, "sorry, I was a bit distracted…"

"I bet you was! By a hot girlfriend… Believe me, I know what's that like!" Jack chuckled.

Charlie glanced at him, "eh… sorry to keep you waiting," She grinned, suddenly overwhelmed by an urge to share. "She kissed me and she is pretty damn hard to resist!" She blushed and looked at him, he had a big grin on his face.

"I'm happy for you. You are so different now, I like it! Now, what about breakfast before we go to the station?"

---

Joey was running down the beach, listening to her IPod. She pounded her feet in the sand in rhythm with the music. She enjoyed the feeling of the sun baking down on her, sweat running down her back, her heart pounding in her chest. She felt alive. Her thoughts were occupied with Charlie, the rhythm of her steps almost sending her into a trance. She didn't notice the man sitting in the grass following her with his eyes.

---

Brett had woken up with a throbbing head. He lifted the bottle and was relieved to see that it was half-full. He popped of the cork, put it to his mouth and took several large swigs. He waited to feel the alcohol remove his headache. He looked over the beach, suddenly his eyes fell on a familiar figure, he would recognize her anywhere. He watched her as she ran past him.

He drank more, watching her turn by a flag and run a few steps towards him, before she stopped and stretched. He emptied the bottle and continued watching her.

Joey put her hands on the small of her back, stretching and looking out over the ocean, she wanted to take Charlie out again, both of them. She grinned, it would be plenty of time for that. Charlie had given Ross a piece of her mind, and he had left them alone since that. It was almost a month since she had taken out an AVO on Brett and he hadn't showed up either, maybe it would actually keep him away.

She started to jog back, she had run a few hundred meters and was not far from the Diner when a figure blocked her way. Her heart dropped and she froze in her steps.

"Brett"

"Joey, you're coming with me!" Her brother stepped up to her, reeking of alcohol, he was a little unsteady on his feet.

"No, I'm not, this is where I live, this is my home. Brett, you'll get in jail for this, remember the AVO." Joey was scared, but she was not about to give into him.

"AVO, there's nothing the cops can do, and you are going to drop the charges you made, don't you see, I only want what's best for you?" Brett was irritated by his sister's foolishness.

"Brett, if you want what's best for me, you turn around and leave right now, I'm not dropping anything, Charlie…"Joey wanted to bite her tongue off.

"Charlie? You mean Charlie, Charlie? That bitch…" Brett felt anger consume him. He shot his arm out and grabbed Joey by the throat. "Charlie, that bitch from the city, she's here?"

Joey couldn't answer, she could hardly breath, he held so hard. "I'm not letting you ruin your life!" He took the bottle he held in his hand and smashed it in the side of her head.

The blow made Joey loose all control of her body. Her feet gave away and Brett lost his grip on her as she collapsed in the sand. He leaned over her and pulled her up again. "Why don't you learn from your mistakes, why do you make me do this to you?" He let his fist make firm contact with her jaw, sending a wave of pain through her again.

"I'll find that bitch when I'm finished with you!" He gripped her arms and let his knee meet her ribcage, Joey felt something snap. She sank down in the sand again. She had known this was coming, she just prayed that he didn't remember what Charlie looked like.

"You are so stupid! You're sick, you can't take care of yourself, you're just like your mother!"Each statement was followed with a blow from his boot.

---

Charlie and Jack was sitting on the railing outside the Diner, enjoying a cup of coffee. "When can we persuade Joey to take us out on the boat again. I have to say I love 'Charlie'" Jack got a dreamy look on his face, he wouldn't mind having a boat like that on his own.

"Careful, your wife might get jealous!" Charlie grinned at him. "It doesn't take much to talk Joey into a boat trip, she'll use any excuse to get out!"

Jack turned and looked over the ocean, "Yeah, I don't blame… what's that?" Jack saw a man holding a woman, kneeing her. Charlie turned, her coffee dropped from her hand, she recognized the woman, "Joey!"


	27. Chapter 27

Charlie took off running with Jack hot on her heals. She had no doubt who the guy was. As she closed in on him, she hunched over like a rugby player would and aimed her shoulder at his stomach. She picked up her speed and slammed straight into him. She had no problem knocking him over and landed on top of him in the sand.

"You!" Brett recognized her, he got his hand free and punched her in the face. Charlie saw his fist coming and ducked, his fist barely brushed her cheek. Jack got his hand and together they wrestled him over on his stomach and handcuffed him.

Charlie got up and kneeled next to Joey. The sand around her head was colored red from blood. With shaking hands she put her fingers to her neck and felt for a pulse.

"Ok, that hurt," Joey whispered, opened her eyes and looked at her. Charlie sighed of relief. Joey tried to get up. "Honey, don't move, you received some pretty hefty blows." Charlie gently pinned her down. "The ambo is coming, we need to get you to the hospital."

"Where's Brett?" Joey groaned in pain, her jaw hurt, her head hurt, her neck hurt, she figured that pretty much everything hurt.

"He is on the ground, handcuffed with Jack sitting on top of him, waiting for backup. He can't hurt you anymore." Charlie put her hand on her arm. "He'll be taken to the station and from there straight to jail. He did a lot of mistakes today, hitting you, braking the AVO, hitting an officer…"

"He hit you?" Joey tried to get up again, Charlie pinned her back down. "He barely touched me, but if you won't lay still, I'll sit on you!" Charlie was concerned, Joey had cuts in her head, and blood running from her mouth. She was conscious, but that was no guarantee that she wasn't seriously hurt.

"I'm sorry…My head is swimming…" Joey closed her eyes.

"Joey, Joey! Stay with me, come on, Joey!" Charlie leaned over her and put her hand on her cheek. "Yeah, you don't have to shout, my head hurts…" Joey mumbled. Charlie sighed with relief.

"How's she doing?" Jack looked over at the two women. He had his knee on Brett's back, and would put all his weight on it when he felt Brett try to move, he was rewarded with groans from him.

"Ok, but we need to get her to the hospital!" Charlie was still concerned, it seemed like Joey got less alert as time went by.

"They should be here any minute, I just had contact with them… Speaking of the sun…" He pointed to four people running towards them. Two officers and two paramedics.

---

Charlie was pacing up and down the hospital corridor. Brett had been taken to the station before he would be sent off to jail, and Joey was brought to the hospital. She couldn't help but think about how many times she had been in one because of that man. At least this would be the last time, she would make sure of that.

She turned on her heels and almost crashed into Rachel. "God, sorry, I didn't see you, how's she doing?"

"She has been very lucky," Rachel smiled at the look in Charlie's face. "She has a couple of broken ribs, they will heal by themselves. She has several cuts in her head, and we had to remove some glass, but no fractures, just a concussion. She has a bruised jaw and neck, but he didn't do any serious damage to it."

"Can I see her?" Charlie was relieved.

"Of course, we'll keep her here a few days because of her head, and she'll have to take it easy for a month or so, but she'll be fine." Rachel put her hand on her back and guided her to Joey's room.

Charlie opened the door and her eyes fell on the figure lying in bed, she had a dressing around her head and bruises on her neck and jaw. She walked over and put her hand on her cheek where she wasn't bruised. Joey opened her eyes and looked at her.

"How are you feeling?" Charlie leaned over her and looked into her eyes.

"Like someone bashed me…" She gave her a half smile. "I've been worse…"

Charlie felt tears forming in her eyes at that statement, "Honey, I'm so sorry, we should have found you…"

"Charlie, let's not think about it, we can't change the past." Joey lifted her hand and wiped away her tears. "We have the future, let's think about that!"

Charlie closed her eyes and nodded, feeling Joey's fingers on her face was wonderful, she leaned into her hand, relishing in her touch.

"Hey, do you want to join me? It feels lonely in here." Joey scootched over a little to give Charlie room beside her. "Hospital isn't so bad when you're here."

---

Joey was standing on the pier, having a pair of arms locked around her. She was ready to leave, It had been two months since Brett bashed her and a week since the trail ended. Now a three months boat trip was waiting. She felt a need to get away from everything.

"Three months is forever, you can't go!" Joey held the girl crying in her arms. "I'll miss you, what am I supposed to do? I don't want you to go!"

"Ruby, it's just three months, beside in a month you'll come and join us for two weeks, it's not long." Charlie came up beside Joey, she had just dumped her bags on the boat. She was the one with the idea to take the trip. She wanted to have time with Joey away from all the action. So many things had happened in the time they had been together. They wanted to have time just for themselves.

Ruby loosened her hold around Joey, and put her arms around her sister instead. "You'll have a great time at Dad's, and when we come back, you'll move in with us again." Charlie was holding her sister. She looked at her father and Morag watching the farewell scene. Morag had done a great job as Joey's lawyer. The trail was over a week ago, and Brett got a long sentence, it would be years before he was a free man.

Joey put an arm around Charlie's waist and stroke Ruby over her hair. "Rubs, we got to go, you have to get to school." Ruby stepped out of Charlie's embrace, "Have a nice trip, one day you have to take me the whole way too!"

Joey grinned, "Deal, when you have finished school, we'll do the same, take three months to sail around Australia!" She kissed Ruby on the cheek.

Ross put his arms around his daughter. "Charlie… I love you… all I ever wanted was the best for you. Be careful and stay safe, ok?"

"We will… Love you too Dad." Charlie held on to him for a second, she wished that he would accept her and Joey, but he still didn't. She sighed, maybe one day.

Ross looked at Joey, he couldn't accept that his daughter was together with her, but he tried to be polite when they saw each other. He reached out his hand to her. "Keep my daughter safe."

"I will Sir, she's everything to me, I would never let anything happen." Joey took his hand.

"Joey… I'm glad that your brother got his punishment, and I'm sorry for not going after you. Sometimes I wish Lily were still here… I would like to hear what she would think about this."

Charlie heard what he was saying and interrupted him. "Dad, I told Mum, she knew about us. I can tell you what she said when I asked her what she would say if I fell in love with a girl. She said: I would tell you that I love you, that I'm here for you and I will support you in any way I can… My heart would break though, because the path you'll walk will not be accepted by everyone. I want to see you happy, and if you find that with a girl… Like I said, it will be a lot of shit… but good too."

Charlie paused and looked at him, "I just didn't know that most of the shit would come from my father…"

"Charlie…" Ross was shocked.

"No, don't say anything. I hoped that you would accept us, maybe three months away from you gives you time to get your head around this without seeing us all the time… No matter what you say Dad, I'm not letting her go again. It has taken us five years to get here..." Charlie looked at him for a second before she turned and gave Morag a quick hug before she jumped on board the boat.

Joey looked Ross in the eyes for a second before she turned and gave Morag her hand, "Thanks a lot, Morag, for everything!" She gave her a little smile.

"Oh, come here," Morag gave her a hug. "Take care of Charlie, yeah? She plays cool about her father's reaction, but I know it's hard on her," She whispered into her ear. Joey nodded, "I'll take care of her!"

Joey loosened the moors and jumped on board, started the engine and the boat started to glide out. They waved at the people standing on the pier until they could hardly see them. They turned to each other.

"Three months together, sailing around Australia. You do have some bright ideas Charlie!" Joey put her arms around Charlie.

"Three months alone with you, can it be better?" Charlie did the same. They were standing hip to hip, with their upper bodies leaning back, looking at each other.

"I'm so relieved everything is over, I have to say our time together has been action filled." Joey giggled.

"It has, I'm so relieved that Brett is behind bars. I feel like I finally have done my job, you're safe."

"Yeah, it feels good, knowing he can't hurt me… It feels better being here, with you, I love you Charlie Buckton!" Joey leaned in and kissed her.

"I can't imagine anything better either, I love you Joey Collins!"

**The End**

_Thank you for all your lovely reviews they are really encouraging, and make me want to write more. _

_I'm glad that you all have enjoyed this story so much, and I figured this was a good place to end it. I think it's enough with one 'never ending story' from me..._


End file.
